Criminals On The Ice!
by Freckles Forever
Summary: An escaped prisoner known as Garth escapes prison and plans to start a new life. To do so, he must take the place of a figure skater: Yuri Katsuki! Will Victor find out the evil master plan before he is married to the wrong man? Victuri! Mild violence, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

YOI: Criminals on the Ice!

The prison was dark and cold, however, he was patient. He may have been caught by the authorities, but he knew he would be let out soon enough. Two guards were posted outside of his cell, armed and no doubt no fools.

Garth lied on the cot, his eyes glued to the ceiling as he whistled. It caught the attention of the guards and they slammed the butt of theirs guns on the door.

"Quiet!" one shouted. Garth chuckled softly. What? It's not like whistling could do any harm, could it? The guards must be tense, but he knew they had good reason to be. He was a dangerous criminal after all.

Garth sat up and turned his head slightly to see his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't a sight he wanted to see. An orange prison suit covered him and his beautiful face was covered in dirt. His short black hair was greasy and in need of a wash. His round, brown eyes glared into his reflection and he felt hatred and impatience.

"Patience," he mumbled to himself. "You'll get out of here in no time." He sighed and stretched out his arms. He yawned and stood up. He walked over to the door and pressed his back against it.

"Hey, guards. How long am I going to be in here? It's rather boring."

"Shut up, Garth!"

"Wow, I can't even ask simple questions."

"You know why we can't let you free. You're a criminal," the second guard replied. Garth moaned and cracked his knuckles.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping I could get out and see my favorite skater, Yuri Katsuki. He's here for the skating competition, isn't he?"

"How should we know?" the first guard spoke. "We don't watch skating. Now for the last time, hush!"

"Come on!" Garth whined. "At least provide me with a TV so I could watch the competition!"

Another bang on the door silenced him, but it didn't matter to Garth. He noticed there was a clock above the cot and he focused his attention on it. Soon, he will be let out for sure. It was coming up on the hour his useless sidekick was expected to show.

* * *

Timothy gulped as he adjusted an officer's uniform on him. If he was caught...he didn't want to think about it. He shook his head and adjusted the cap on his head. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he looked at himself in the mirror. His nervous blue eyes in his reflection seemed to be judging him. Perhaps they were. He looked nothing like a cop, he was too jumpy when it came to these situations. However, if given half the chance, he will pull the trigger if necessary He turned and cautiously peeked out of the backroom. He glanced back at the officer he had knocked out with pity.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I'm more afraid of Garth than you." He looked down at his watch and began to feel nervous again. He was late. Garth was not going to be too pleased.

He left the room quickly, but cautiously. He walked down the hall until he reached a fork. He walked up to the list of prison cells and his eyes drifted down the list until he spotted the cell his boss was in: cell 33. It was on the left. He walked causally down the left hall, acting as if he was a normal officer.

It wasn't long until he noticed two guards in front of cell 33. He swallowed before approaching them.

"Excuse me. I was sent to relieve you both."

"Really?" the first guard frowned as he looked at him suspiciously from head to toe. "Just you? By who's orders?"

"Commander Edwards," Timothy answered, standing at attention. The two guards glanced at each other for a moment before nodding. The second guard handed him the keys.

"Very well. But be careful. Garth Jerico is a dangerous criminal. He's sly, too. Don't pay attention to whatever he says to make you doubt yourself."

Timothy nodded as he accepted the keys.

"I wouldn't worry. I am well aware of the type of man I am guarding. He's in good hands."

"He better be," the first frowned. He looked as if he still suspected him, but he left with the other guard.

Timothy waited until they were gone before unlocking the cell door. He opened the door quietly and peeked his head in.

"Garth?" he whispered.

Garth was laying on the floor, eyes closed. He opened his eyes and sat up. He turned a glare on his sidekick.

"You're late."

"Apologies, Garth. I had to be extra cautious. This place is crawling with cops."

"Well, it's a prison. What do you expect?" Garth growled as he stood up. "I hope you found a backdoor?"

"Yes, sir. It's not far," Timothy nodded. He glanced outside the cell and looked both ways. "It's clear. We are good to go."

Garth walked past him causally as if he knew they were home free. He turned to Timothy with a sharp look.

"Remember, if we are stopped on the way out just say that you were given orders to move me to another cell."

"Of course," Timothy nodded again to show he understood. "But how are we going to start over? There are wanted posters everywhere for us."

Garth smirked as he waved around a newspaper. They began their causal walk towards the back entrance. Timothy took the newspaper and looked at the headline. He didn't know what Garth was planning on doing.

"So there is a skating competition here in Los Vegas. What about it?"

"It's not about the competition, Timothy," Garth said. "It's who's in it."

Seeing the confusion on his useless companion's face, Garth rolled his eyes and continued to explain.

"Yuri Katsuki. I'm going to kidnap him and take his place."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Must I explain everything? He's our ticket to freedom. Besides," he turned to Timothy with another smirk, wider than the last. "I am Yuri's exact image. No one will know the difference. Not even his fiance, Victor Nikiforov."

As they came closer towards the exit, they noticed two officers laughing amongst themselves and Garth nudged Timothy. Timothy nodded and gripped Garth's forearm sharply.

"Not so hard!" Garth growled in a whisper. Timothy loosened his grip a bit.

The guards noticed them approaching the exit door and frowned. There was a gun on each officer's shoulder.

"Prisoner transfer," Timothy said. "I was given strict orders by Commander Edwards to move Garth Jerico to the city's main prison."

The two guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, but don't let him out of your sight."

"Aw, come on!" Garth sighed as he slumped his shoulders. "I'm not that bad of a criminal, am I?"

The guards stared at Garth for a moment before glancing at Timothy. Noticing that the guards were growing suspicious, Garth kicked Timothy in the shin. Timothy whimpered, but got the hint. He took out the pistol.

"Quiet, you!" he said as he pointed the pistol at Garth's throat.

The guards opened the doors and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Timothy chuckled a bit. "He's a bit of a handful."

"Should we call an escort?" one of the guards asked.

"No, thank you. I will be fine. Won't we, Garth?" Timothy said as he gripped Garth's wrist tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Garth whined.

"Well, if you insist," the second guard nodded.

When they were clear of the prison, they found Timothy's car and quickly got in. Garth glared at Timothy.

"The next time you grip my hand like that, I. Will. Kill you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Timothy gulped. "It won't happen again."

"I must admit," Garth chuckled as he buckled his seat belt. "You played your part well. You're not as useless as you seem. Good work, Timothy."

"Thank you, Garth," Timothy smiled a bit before starting the car and buckling his seat belt as well. As they pulled away from the prison, Timothy asked him about why he had a sudden interest in Yuri Katsuki. Garth smirked as he stared at the photo of Yuri Katsuki on the newspaper.

"I have watched the whelp for quite sometime, Timothy. I have been planning to impersonate him for a long time, so it is no mere 'sudden interest'."

"Okay, okay. But why are we going after a famous figure skater anyway?"

"Because...where there's a skater, there's money! Buckets of it!"

"He's that famous?" Timothy asked, glancing at him.

"More famous now that he has Victor Nikiforov at his side."

The traffic light turned red up ahead and Timothy stopped. Garth sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Timothy frowned.

"Hey, can you blame me for obeying the law around here? We just busted you out of prison, and I'm not going to jail again."

"Just find us a place to crash. And not the car, idiot, like last time!"

"Hey, I was paranoid because we had a crap ton of cops after us!"

When the light turned green, Timothy drove on until they found a back road that lead to an abandoned building.

"Will this due?"

Garth smiled as he sized up the building, "For now. But just be patient, Timothy. Well have money in the bank soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Criminals Strike!

Yuri inhaled and exhaled deeply. He could hear the crowd going wild over the performance of the other skaters. He couldn't mess this up. He looked down at his engagement ring, thinking of Victor. He began warming up for his performance, stretching his arms and legs.

"Yuri~" came Victor's voice behind the door as he knocked. "May I come in?"

"Yes, I'm just warming up," Yuri called to his fiance. The door opened and Victor walked in, holding a bouquet of white and red flowers.

"I just thought I'd come to wish you luck!"

"Victor, you haven't yet seen my performance," Yuri blushed as he noticed the bouquet.

"I don't have to," Victor replied with a smile. He gave the flowers to Yuri and touched his forehead to the Japanese man. "I know it's going to be perfect."

"Well, the flowers do look nice."

Yuri looked up at Victor and the two pressed their lips together, wrapping their arms around each other. After a moment, Yuri pulled away.

"I have to finish getting ready."

"Of course," Victor smiled.

Yuri sat down and began lacing up his skates.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't compete this year. It's lonely on the ice without you," Yuri said. Victor chuckled and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Yuri. I think this year was just a bit of a fluke for me, besides." he walked over to Yuri and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around the younger skater's waist. "You're more important to me than some stupid competition."

"Thanks, Victor," Yuri smiled.

After some words of encouragement, Yuri began to make his way on the ice. The cheers from the crowds began to engulf around him as he entered the rink. Some fans were screaming out his name, while others just clapped and waved their banners with Yuri's name on it. Victor found a place to sit in the crowd and nodded to him, although it was hard to know if Yuri saw him with the crowd and rink being so big.

There was a hushed silence as Yuri began his eros performance. As always he glided across the rink like a swan. It was one of the things Victor loved so much about Yuri; he comes alive the most on the ice.

"Right now, the ice belongs to us, Victor," Yuri thought to himself.

* * *

Watching the competition on a busted TV they found in the abandoned building, Garth and Timothy observed the performance. But it was Garth who was paying the most attention to Yuri's detail.

"That's the one, right?" Timothy asked. Garth merely nodded, still focused on the TV.

"So...when do we nab him?"Timothy asked a moment later.

"In a bit. Go get the car," Garth frowned. Timothy left to do just that. Garth was glad when Timothy left, too many questions! It was so annoying! He smirked at the TV.

"That's right, Yuri. Enjoy it while you can."

* * *

The performance came to the end and the crowd went wild with cheers and excitement. Yuri could tell they all enjoyed it. Despite being drenched in sweat, Yuri smiled. He skated towards the gates and Victor meet him there. He immediately wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"I loved every second of it," he said, despite the loud cheers still ringing all around them. He handed Yuri his sweat towel and left the rink. All around reporters began to surround Victor and Yuri, asking them questions about what they were planning next and when the wedding date was. Yuri told them his plans for his next performance, but continued to say that he and Victor had not set up an exact date.

After hearing his passing score and getting away from the nosy reporters, Yuri began making his way back to the dressing room.

"Oh, Yuri!" Victor waved as he called after him. "I'll pull the car up front and we can go grab a bite to eat, da?"

"Sounds good!" Yuri nodded. He entered the room and shut the door. He wiped his face again before setting his sweat towel aside. He undressed out of his skating outfit and put on a brown shirt, black pants, and his glasses back on.

There was a knock on the door and Yuri figured it was Victor. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm starv..." he couldn't finish. Victor wasn't there. At the door instead was a trembling young man.

"E..excuse me...are you Yuri Katsuki?" he asked. Yuri was confused, but he nodded.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" he said. Before Yuri could react, the man pushed him back into the room and pressed a cloth to his face.

Yuri slammed into the wall and struggled to remove the man's hands from him. There was an odd smell coming from the cloth and Yuri had little choice but to breathe the chemical. His vision began to fade and he stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," the man told him again. Yuri collapsed to the floor and blacked out.

Timothy stood there staring down at Yuri, not sure what to do next. Garth walked in and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

"Geez, how long does it take to knock out someone?"

"I'm just not sure if we should be doing this, Garth. They'll come looking for him, and if they catch us.."

"Will you just relax?" Garth hissed at him. "Help me load him up in the car. And be quick about it! Victor will show up soon."

They picked up the unconscious Yuri and carefully took him to their car before anyone could see them. They put him in the back seat and quickly got in the car before driving away.

Victor, meanwhile, was sitting in his car as he waited for Yuri to come out. He looked down at his watch and realized he had been waiting for ten minutes. It couldn't have been that long. Concerned for Yuri, Victor parked the car and went in to look for Yuri. He knocked on Yuri's dressing room door and waited. There was no answer.

"Yuri? It's me," Victor said as he knocked on the door again. There was no response. Victor opened the door and glanced around the room. Still no Yuri. "Hmm, that's odd."

Victor left the dressing room and asked around if anyone had seen his fiance. No one knew where the Japanese man was. Victor began to feel concerned again.

"Did something happen to Yuri? Perhaps he went back to the hotel already?" Victor hoped it was nothing to worry about. He waited a little while longer, but gave up and decided to go back to the hotel.

"Please be there, Yuri..," he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Impersonation begin!

Yuri awoke the next morning and realized he wasn't in his dressing room. He tried to sit up, but discovered that his hands and feet were bound. He was gagged too. He glanced around the unfamiliar room in confusion.

It was no hotel or dressing room, it looked more like a dump. There was a busted up couch and TV in the room as well as a broken window. Yuri could hear mice squeaking, or maybe it was rats? This place had a fouls stench to it and it made Yuri wrinkle his nose in disgust. He didn't see Victor anywhere and it took a minute before he could remember what had happened to him.

He remembered the scared looking man from last night and how he had lunged at him. Whatever had happened before was a blur. He began to put all these pieces together and realized he had been kidnapped. He began to panic and struggle.

"Shh, relax," came a voice. Yuri looked up and noticed a man leaning against the door frame of a bedroom and smirking at him. Yuri stared at him in horror, he looked just like him!

The man walked over to Yuri and knelt down beside him. He removed the gag and Yuri gasped.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Isn't that always a typical question from a captive? 'Who am I, and what do I want'?"

"Just answer me," Yuri frowned.

"Calm down, Yuri. I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway," the man told him with an evil gleam in his eye. "You can call me Garth. You could say I'm a bit of a fan of yours."

He stood up and left the room. Yuri still had no idea what Garth wanted, but he tried to crawl his way to the door. He could hear Garth fumbling around in one of the next rooms, which he assumed was the kitchen area. It was a pathetic and slow way of escaping, true, but it was all Yuri could do. The door was inches away now.

Suddenly, a butcher knife flew past his face and struck the door. Yuri's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he could only see the shock on his face from the reflection of the knife's blade.

Garth chuckled wickedly as he strolled back into the room, holding a glass of what Yuri assumed was wine.

"You honestly thought you could escape, just like that? Really, Yuri, you take me for a fool! It's cute that you think it could be that easy."

Yuri was still shocked, but he managed to turn his eyes at Garth. Garth sat on the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"Now, then. I'll keep it simple and easy. You're a famous skater, aren't you?"

"I suppose I'm alright. Not the best."

"Don't lie to me, Yuri," Garth frowned as he took a sip from his wine glass. "I know how much you love competition. And how much you want to please your fiance."

Yuri narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Alight then, yes. I consider myself one of the best. What about it?"

"And if you're a famous skater, that means you get by well, doesn't it?" Garth asked, ignoring Yuri's question. "You're...wealthy?"

"You just want money? Then why do you think I can give you what you want?" Yuri asked with a raised eyebrow. He forced himself to a sitting position, despite his hands being bound.

"Not just your money, Yuri. I want to start a new life. I could take over yours, we are practically twins, no?" Garth winked before turning and walking over to the window.

Yuri glanced back at the butcher knife and scooted himself over to it. If only he could cut his bounds to free himself, he may be able to knock out Garth and make a run for it.

"So I assume you are some criminal?" he asked Garth, trying to distract him while he worked secretly to untie himself. Garth chuckled and nodded, his back still to Yuri as he looked out at the noisy street.

"One of the best. I did get caught before, but I managed to escape prison. I'm not going to lie, I have enjoyed this life. But skating has always been my dream. Like you, Yuri, I had an idol once. I wanted to be just like him, too."

"What was he like?" Yuri asked. He didn't really care, but he had to keep this conversation going if he was going to escape.

"Much like me, except he was no criminal. Loved by most everyone. Unfortunately, he died in a car crash years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Yuri said. He wasn't sure if he meant it or not. He felt the rope snap and knew his hands were free. He gulped and untied his feet.

"Nice try, Yuri," Garth frowned. In a flash, he had Yuri pinned to the floor before he could react. "Trying to distract me with a conversation while you try to escape? You think that would work, too?"

Yuri struggled to get Garth off him and bit his hand. Garth gave a shout and let go of Yuri, giving the skater time to get up and run over to the door. Garth tackled him and had him pinned again.

"That's enough, Yuri!" Garth yelled. Yuri began to scream as he began kicking at Garth. Garth refused to let Yuri go. "You're too squirmy!"

The two fought on the floor for a few minutes, kicking, punching, struggling until Yuri was again pinned and Garth was sitting on Yuri's stomach. The two glared at each other, panting out of exhaustion as sweat dripped down their faces. A slow smile appeared on Garth's face.

"That was fun. And very interesting. You've tried to escape three times in the first ten minutes you've been awake. I can tell you're desperate to leave this 'aweful' place. But the fun's over, Yuri."

He was practically sitting on Yuri's chest now and the skater knew he could do nothing more to try and escape. Garth reached into his pocket a took out some kind of needle.

"Now then, I think it's time for another nap, don't you?"

* * *

Victor sighed sadly as he opened the door to his and Yuri's hotel room and walked in. He closed the door and pressed his back against the door. He stood there, his hair shadowing over his eyes. He covered his face with his hands. He still could not find Yuri. What had happened to him?

Makkachin lifted his head and noticed his master's depressed look. He stood up and whimpered as he walked up to his master. He wagged his tail a bit as he tried licking Victor's face.

Victor knelt down and wrapped his arms around his poodle.

"Makkachin...where could Yuri be?" he asked, looking into the dog's eyes as if his pet had some kind of answer. Makkachin licked his face, trying to cheer him up. Victor smiled a bit as he scratched behind his floppy ears.

"Thanks for trying, boy."

Makkachin playfully growled and began chasing his tail. Victor looked down at his watch and nodded.

"Alright, I suppose a short walk won't hurt. Maybe we'll find Yuri?"

Feeling hopeful, Victor snapped on Makkachin's leash and they headed out.

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down and the city's lights began to turn on. Makkachin faithfully walked beside his master as they strolled the streets. Victor looked down at his engagement ring and his eyes began to swell with tears. If only he had some kind of clue as to know what had happened to Yuri.

Makkachin stopped and began to growl. Victor looked down at his dog in confusion.

"What is it, Makkachin?"

Makkachin continued to growl and began barking at the darkened streets ahead of them.

"Calm down, Makkachin!" Victor tried to gain control over his dog.

"Victor, is that you?" came a voice from within the darkness. Victor turn towards the voice and he couldn't believe his eyes when Yuri walked into the light.

"Yuri? Is that you?"

The two stared at each other for a minute before Victor smiled.

"YURI!" he began walking towards him, but Makkachin lunged forward against his leash, barking viciously at Yuri. Victor tried taking control over his dog again. "Makkachin, down, boy! It's only Yuri."

Yuri stepped back cautiously and swallowed. This mutt knew he wasn't Yuri!

"What's wrong with him, Victor?"

"I have no idea," Victor admitted. "He was fine a minute ago." He crouched down and tried talking to his dog to calm him.

"He tried to attack me," Yuri trembled. Seeing how concerned Yuri looked, Victor tried to smile.

"Nonsense, Yuri. He's probably just tired." After gripping the leash tighter and closer to himself, Victor stood up. "I have been so worried about you, some of my stress probably just got to him."

"Maybe so...," Yuri nodded, still looking concerned. "Blasted dog," he thought to himself.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and relax?" Victor suggested. "I want to hear about what happened last night."

"Actually, I was thinking about going to the rink."

"Why? The competition's over," Victor asked. He chuckled and took Yuri's wrist. "Come on, I know what you need!"

"Well, if you say so," Yuri nodded hesitantly. The two walked hand and hand as Victor lead the way to wherever it was they were going. Garth smiled to himself. So far, his plan was paying off. He was glad Victor was stupid enough to ignore his pet's warnings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awkward dinner...

Victor took his assumed fiance to a Japanese restaurant. After getting their table, Garth glanced around nervously. What if someone recognized him?

"Victor, what are we doing here?" he asked as he took a seat. Victor followed in suit with a wink.

"Dinner. You're hungry, aren't you?"

"I suppose a little," Garth swallowed, again feeling nervous. Victor noticed and took his hand.

"Yuri, are you feeling alright? You seem nervous."

"It's nothing, Victor," Garth lied with a shake of his head. Victor smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Let me guess: you want to plan our wedding date, da?"

"Yeah, that's exactly right..," Garth nodded, although he wasn't paying much attention to Victor. He was still anxious and looked around cautiously. He noticed Victor smiling at him as if waiting for him to answer something. "What?"

"You said you wanted to plan our wedding. So, any particular date in mind?"

Garth tried to forget about his surroundings and focused on Victor. "Right. How about a year from today?"

Victor looked thoughtful as he put his hand to his chin. "That's a bit long, isn't it?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking more like six months from now."

"Perfect, are we done here?" Garth said as sweat began to drip from his forehead.

"You seem tense, Yuri," Victor noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never been better."

"Stop lying, Yuri. You can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

Garth wanted nothing more than to leave this place. He wasn't a big fan for Japanese food and he noticed a few police officers sitting at a few tables from theirs. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught before he even got started!

"I just...I'm just hungry," he lied. Victor smiled and nodded, clapping his hands together.

"So am I!"

A waiter came to take their order and Victor whispered something to him. The waiter smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sir. You'll get nothing but the best!" He wrote the order down on a notepad and walked away. Garth frowned, he couldn't even order what he wanted.

"What was that about?"

"It's a surprise!" Victor smiled, placing a finger to his lips. That didn't comfort Garth. What if Victor had suspected something and told the waiter to call the police?!

"Calm down, Garth," Garth thought to himself. "You're overreacting. Why would Victor call the police on his fiance?"

"Yuri, could you tell me what happened last night?" Victor asked him. Garth looked up with a confused look.

"What?"

"Last night. You disappeared," Victor repeated. "What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"Oh...nothing. I just decided to go for a walk."

"All night and all day?"

"I ran into some of our friends and they wanted to talk and talk. I couldn't get away," Garth said, quickly coming up with an excuse. Victor began to laugh, although Garth had no idea what for.

"You are funny," Victor said as he was able to gain control over his laughing.

"Yeah...Haha...funny," Garth said with an awkward smile. Victor smiled and again put his hand over Garth's, this time with a little squeeze.

"Alright, I get it. You don't have to tell me what happened. But next time call me and let me know you're okay? You still gave me a bit of a scare."

"I promise," Garth nodded with a little smile of his own.

"Good!"

The waiter returned a minute later and set the bowl of food down in front of them.

"The specials, as you requested. Happy anniversary!"

"Thank you!" Victor thanked him with a smile and a wave. The waiter nodded and left them.

"Did he just say anniversary?!" Garth asked with a surprised look.

"Da, do you not remember? Today is the day we got engaged last year!" Victor told him. Garth had not realized what he had done and began cursing at himself. Of all days, why did he choose to kidnap Yuri the DAY BEFORE his anniversary with Victor? He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course...how silly of me. Time flies."

Victor picked up his chop sticks and began eating. Garth looked down at his own bowl and realized what is was; pork cutlet bowl! Of all dishes, why did it have to be this particular one?! He hated it! It was too...pig!

"Pork Cutlet Bowl?" he asked, trying to hide his disgust.

"Da! Surprise! I wanted to surprise you with something you love since it is our anniversary," Victor exclaimed and nodded.

Garth hesitated before picking up his chop sticks. "It does look really...tasty."

Victor continued to eat while Garth only picked at it. He noticed Victor staring at him a moment later with a confused look on his face. Garth gulped and knew he was going to have to eat it to convince Victor that he was Yuri. He dug in, stuffing the noodles into his mouth and doing his best not to puke. A noddle hung from his mouth and he sucked it into his mouth.

Victor stared at him with a surprised look, but then smiled and patted Garth on the check.

"Aww, such a cute little piggy~" he cooed. Garth felt sick to his stomach after hearing that and forced himself to swallow the food inside his mouth. Did Victor really have to call him pet names at the table?! He began to turn green, and it wasn't from the food. The things he does for money...

* * *

Back at the criminals' hideout, Yuri had been left in the hands of Timothy. He had been gagged again and he noticed Timothy pacing around the room.

"He should have called me by now...I hope nothing went wrong...," Timothy mumbled to himself. He turned to Yuri and he felt pity. He took a step towards him and he noticed Yuri become tense.

"Please don't hate me," he tried to tell the gagged skater as he held up his his hands in front of him. "I'm only doing what Garth tells me. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice. He's got a hold on me, too."

Yuri didn't relax and continued to stare at him like a scared animal, unsure of his fate. Timothy sighed and glanced towards the kitchen.

"Garth did say he wanted you alive and well. I could make you something, if you're hungry? I think that will be okay." He left the room and began making something Yuri to eat.

Even though he knew it might not be best, Yuri tried to escape again. He grunted as he tried working his hands out of the bounds. It wasn't long until his wrists began to feel sore and began to hurt. Yet, he continued at it.

Timothy returned a minute later and Yuri knew he had to stop. He didn't know what Timothy would do if he caught him trying to escape, but somehow doubted it would be anything horrible like what Garth put him trough.

Timothy knelt down and removed the gag from Yuri's mouth.

"I made you some noodles. It might not be as tasty as what you're used to, but you should try to eat something."

Yuri turned away, refusing to accept the offered food. Timothy tried again, but Yuri continued to refuse and said nothing. Timothy sighed and nodded.

"Alright, if you're really not that hungry." He put the gag back on Yuri and went back into the kitchen.

His cellphone began to ring and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He reached into his back pant pocket and took out his cellphone with trembling hands. It was Garth, finally!

"Hello, Garth?"

"How is our guest?" Garth asked on the other line.

Timothy sighed and leaned his back to the counter. "He's fine, Garth...I think?"

"What does that mean?" Garth didn't sound pleased. "Don't tell me you let him escape?!

"No, Garth, it's nothing like that. I mean that he seems to be doing well, but he's refusing to say anything." He glanced into the other room and saw Yuri still lying on the floor.

"He can't say anything while he's gagged, idiot! Of course he can't tell you anything."

Timothy tried to ignore the 'idiot' remark and turned his back from Yuri.

"I tried giving him something to eat, but he wouldn't touch it."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Garth said in a much calmer tone. "I'm sure he'll eat soon enough once he realizes he can't escape."

"I hope you're right..."

"Are you still worrying about getting caught?" Garth sighed, recognizing the nervousness in his sidekick's words. "I told you, once this is all over you will be free to go. We each get half of the money, like I promised."

"It's not about the money...," Timothy started to say, but trailed off. Garth waited for him to continue, but Timothy remained silent.

"Listen, I need our guest in China by tomorrow night."

"But Garth..,"

"Tomorrow night!" Garth's voice insisted in aggression. "Don't disappoint me or leave me waiting."

"Of course."

"There will be consequences if you fail me, Timothy. Understood?" Garth growled on the other line. He didn't wait for Timothy to respond and hung up.

Timothy sighed as he looked down at his phone for a minute. "Well, then. I guess we better get on that plane."


	5. Chapter 5

How is everyone enjoying this story so far? It's a little more dark than what I normally write and it's just the beginning! Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: Caught in the act?

Garth frowned as he stared down at his phone. Why did Timothy have to ask useless questions? He stuffed the cellphone into his pocket and went back to the table with Victor.

"Sorry about that, Victor. I had to make an important phonecall with my parents."

"Don't worry about it," Victor smiled. The waiter returned and Victor gave him the pay, again thanking him. He turned back to Yuri. "Now then, we'll have to get up early tomorrow if we want to catch that flight to China."

Garth only nodded and they soon left the restaurant.

As they walked back to their hotel, Victor slipped his hand into Garth's.

"I'm glad we did this. Gave us a chance to be alone and away from the paparazzi for once."

"Yeah," Garth nodded, although he wanted to pull his hand away. Then Victor gave him a kiss on the check and Garth flinched.

"I love you, Yuri," Victor whispered. Garth only nodded again.

As they approached their hotel, Garth noticed a police car parked out front and felt himself grow tense. He followed Victor into the hotel and saw two officers speaking with the receptionist. Garth kept his head lowered as they walked by.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called to them. Victor stopped and turned around to see who was calling them. Garth felt someone grab his wrist and it was all he could do to not throw the person over his shoulder and make a run for it. But he had to play innocent.

"Thought you could escape, did you, Garth Jerico?" the man who grabbed him said as he turned Garth around to face him. Garth recognized him instantly as Edwards, the officer who caught him before and commander of the prison he left.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Garth said, remembering his new role and staring at him in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, Garth! I know it's you!"

"What are you doing?" Victor asked as he took a step forward.

Edwards glanced at Victor with a frown.

"No need to be alarmed, sir. This man is an escaped prisoner who thought he could get away from me." he snapped on a handcuff around Garth's wrist. "And if he cooperates, they'll be no need to make a scene."

Garth's anxiety was running high and Victor noticed how intimidated he looked. He stepped forward again and placed a hand on Garth's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong person. This man is my fiance and you're giving him a scare."

Edwards wore a skeptical expression as he glanced between Victor and Garth.

"Then perhaps you won't mind if you both come with me to the station for an investigation?"

"'Investigation'?! This is ridiculous! My fiance is not a criminal!" Victor protested.

Garth didn't want to go with Edwards, he wanted to get away as far as he could. However, that will only cause suspicion. He'll have to get Edwards off his back if this crime was going to be successful.

"I'll come with you. But could you please remove the handcuff? It's hurting my wrist."

Victor stared at him. "But, Yuri..."

"It's okay, Victor," Garth turned to him with a small smile. "These men are simply doing their job. If they are looking for someone who looks like me, They have to ask everyone who might have even the slightest identity to whom they are looking for."

Edwards was a bit surprise by this response, too. He hesitated, but removed the cuff.

"Thank you," Garth nodded as he rubbed his wrist.

"I still have my eye on you," Edwards told him. "If we find out that you are the man we are looking for...let's just say that cuff will secure you tighter."

Sweat dripped from Garth's forehead and he swallowed nervously. "I understand."

* * *

Edwards opened the door to the soundproof room and gestured to a table with chairs.

"Take a seat, gentlemen."

Garth and Victor obeyed and took a seat across from Edwards'. Edwards reached into a file compartment and took out a folder. There was a tape recorder on the table and he sat down and pressed the record button.

"Now, then. What is your name?"

"Yuri Katsuki," Garth answered him. Nervousness was in his voice and it wasn't due to his new role. "I am an ice skater champion from Hasetsu, Japan."

"Really?" Edwards frowned, suspicion in his voice. "And what has brought you here to Las Vegas?"

"I was skating in a competition yesterday. The next one is in China in a few days."

"I see...," Edwards continued to frown. He opened the folder in front of him and pushed a photo towards Garth. "Tell me, have you ever seen this man?"

Garth and Victor stared at the photo for a minute before shaking their heads.

"He's a criminal known as Garth Jerico. He lives here in Vegas and he's popular for causing trouble. He was in prison, but somehow escaped yesterday," Edwards explained. "As you may have noticed. He looks very similar to you, Mr. Katsuki."

"I'm sorry to say I know nothing about him," Garth told him.

"I'm not convinced!" Edwards shouted as he stood up. It startled Garth and Victor and they shifted nervously in their seats. Edwards glared directly at Garth, as if peering into his soul.

"You're positive you know nothing about this man?"

"Yes," Garth nodded, staring back at him with confidence. Edwards looked skeptical again.

"Maybe you do...and maybe you don't. I must say, if you were really Garth in disguise, you are a good actor."

"We already told you what we know," Victor spoke up. "We know nothing about this Garth character nor do we know anything about his whereabouts."

Edwards smirked as he glanced at Victor. "Then you won't mind if we get a finger print from your fiance?"

"Finger print?" Garth asked, his nervousness was starting to return again.

"Yes," Edwards nodded as he turned his attention back to Garth. "Just to make sure you are who you say you are. It will only take a moment."

"Can't you see you've intimidated him enough?" Victor frowned as he put a hand on Garth's shoulder. "If my fiance was a criminal, I would know. But he's not. He's an innocent man."

Edwards frowned again as he stared at the two. He took a good look at Garth again and nodded.

"Alright, then. I suppose I will let you go. You've both have actually cooperated very well. Garth would have caused difficulty and refuse to answer any questions." He pressed the stop button on the tape recorder and gestured to the door. "You are free to go. Have a good night, gentlemen."

Victor and Garth stood up from their seats and began walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Katsuki?"

Garth turned to Edwards before leaving the room. "Yes?"

"Good luck in China," Edwards smirked. Garth nodded his thanks and followed Victor outside.

Edwards stood there for a long moment, thinking about the last few minutes. He had been so sure that man was Garth, yet he seemed so different. Perhaps they were telling the truth?

He left the room with a sigh. He went to his office and looked over Garth's file again. Curiosity got the better of him and he began sending an email to all the police stations around the States to keep an eye out for the wanted man. But then he remembered Katsuki mentioning going to China for a skating competition. Who's to say Garth wouldn't try to leave the country as well? He added that last bit before sending the emails. Yet, he continued to think about Katsuki.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Next Stop, China!

It was very early the next morning when Timothy and Yuri arrived at the airport. Of course, they won't be taking a commercial flight to China. Garth had 'connections' with certain people, and that included a private jet pilot.

As the jet came into view, Timothy turned to Yuri. He had a pistol jabbed to the skater's side and showed him forward.

"This is us. It may not be what you are used to, but we can't risk you being seen. It would be bad for the both of us..."

Yuri remained silent. Although he wanted nothing more than to get away as far as he could, the barrel of the pistol jabbed on his side was a danger he didn't want to risk to test. Timothy didn't seem bothered by the situation and it told Yuri that Timothy was not afraid to kill him if he had to.

Yuri was shoved into the back seat and Timothy joined the pilot up front and put on a headset to hear him over the roar of the engine.

"Garth better hope he didn't wast my time...," the pilot grumbled.

"Don't worry. Garth will pay you as soon as he gets the money," Timothy reassured him.

"He'd better."

"How long until we get to China?" Timothy decided to change the subject. The pilot began powering up the plane again and check everything.

"If we were taking a nonstop commercial flight, I'd say 13 hours. However, We'll need the refuel on the way."

Timothy didn't like the sound of that and groaned. He glanced in the back seat at Yuri, laying face-down on the floorboard and hands bound. "You best make yourself comfortable."

Not exactly and easy thing for Yuri to do. It was cramped back there!

"Let's get out of here," Timothy told the pilot. "The sooner we're in the air, the better."

* * *

Garth felt his phone vibrate and took it out from his back pocket. It was a text message from Timothy and said they were on their way. Garth smiled, that comforted him. Of course, he would be on his way, too, ff the plane he and Victor were taking had not been delayed.

Victor didn't seem bothered about the delay, however, and was scratching Makkachin's ears. He cooed at the dog and it made Garth want to gag.

"I'm bored...," Garth growled as he stretched out his arms. Victor chuckled and smiled at him.

"I'm sure our plane will be here soon. Why don't you stretch your legs for a bit? It's going to be a long flight anyway."

Garth shrugged, "I suppose..."

"That's the spirit!" Victor exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Garth. "You can take Makkachin with you, too!"

Garth wrinkled his nose and glanced at the poodle. Makkachin's tongue licked his furry face and dripped with a lot of drool...A LOT!Garth never understood why he hated dogs, but now he knew the reason. So slobbery!

"I think I'll survive by myself..."

Victor thought about it and nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful. That Garth person could be hiding anywhere."

"I'll be fine, Victor," Garth nodded to him before standing up. He was glad to get way from Victor and his dog, still trying to understand how the 'man's best friend' saying could make sense.

Garth found a secluded place and glanced around to make sure no one saw him. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He knew someone in China who could keep Yuri safe while they were all there and would be the least likely place anyone would look.

"Who is it?" grumbled a heavy Chinese voice on the other line.

Garth smiled, "Hello, Wong. Miss me?"

"Well, well, well. It's been a while, Garth."

"Almost three years," Garth said. He glanced around again before continuing. "So, listen, I have a favor to ask of you. Remember that ice skater I told you about?"

"How could I forget? You talked about him all the time," Wong said.

"I managed to snag him."

A long moment of silence followed before Wong laughed.

"That big of a fan, eh?"

"This has nothing to do with being his fan. It has everything to do with money. Anyway, his next competition is in China and I was hoping you could hide him at your place until further notice?"

"Hiding a figure skater...I suppose I could do that," Wong nodded on his end. "For a price, of course."

Garth frowned, he could just hear and imagine the greed in Wong's voice.

"Don't worry, you'll get your reward. Just do it. He should be there by the morning."

"I'll be waiting," Wong smiled on his end. "I can't wait to see you again, Garth."

Garth frowned and clinched his fist. The sound of Wong's voice was almost lovingly, as if he cared about him. But he knew better than to fall into Wong's traps. He said nothing and canceled the call.

After hanging up the phone, Wong smiled again and stood up. He glanced out his office window of his estate. It was lonely around the place without Garth, that much was true. But he knew Garth was no weakling and was acting as if he didn't care about him. But Wong knew he did; it was obvious since he was coming to him for help.

He snapped his fingers and his servants arrived in no time. He pointed at two servants.

"You two! We are expecting a guest in the morning. Make sure the basement is...comfortable."

The servants bowed and left him. Wong turned to the remaining servants. "As for the rest of you, prepare my bath." He clapped his hands in a demanding order, "Quickly!"

* * *

Garth was relieved when he heard the announcement for their flight was boarding passengers and he and Victor made their way to the gate. Victor gave his dog one last goodbye hug and kiss before putting him in the carrier. Garth was glad to see the mutt go and turned away to gag when Makkachin gave Victor a big lick on the face.

Garth watched the security guards as he put his, or more accurately Yuri's, belongings into the box. He walked trough the metal detector and one of the guards nodded.

"You're clear."

Garth smiled. Good, these guards didn't suspect him. Or they just were not informed to look for a criminal. It didn't matter to Garth either way.

Victor soon joined him on the other side of the metal detector and they made their way to the plane. After finding their seats, Garth let out a long breath he had not realized he had been holding in. So far, leaving the country was easy enough. He hoped Timothy had not run into trouble as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Escape plan failed!

The flight was not pleasant for Yuri. It was cramped and being tied up on the floor was uncomfortable, especially when it came to the turbulence. He was glad when he overheard the pilot announce that he was going to stop and refuel. Timothy sounded relieved about a break too.

When Richard, the pilot, landed his plane he shut off the engine and turned to Timothy.

"It won't take long to refill her, but I would stretch my legs a bit."

"Right," Timothy nodded with a growl. He got out and looked around. The area was an open space in the middle of a forest and no one seemed to be around.

"You landed the plane in the middle of nowhere?"

"Would you rather the airport and a risk of being caught?" Richard charged him as he opened the back door and picked up the gas container.

"You have a point," Timothy said. He opened the backdoor and met eyes with Yuri's "I suppose that means you can come out, too."

He dragged Yuri out the back and gripped his forearm. "I'm watching you. Don't think that just because we stopped means that you can run off."

"Never crossed my mind," Yuri said. It was a lie, of course. "Do you mind if I...," he gestured towards the forest with his head. Timothy knew what he meant and nodded.

"Very well. But don't take too long," he said with a frown.

Yuri watched Timothy circle around the plane to speak with Richard. Then he turned and went into the forest to do his business...and escape.

* * *

After Richard filled his plane up with fuel, he and Timothy went over the route they were taking to China.

"We should be there in about 9 hours," Richard concluded. Timothy groaned, not happy hearing that news.

"Who knew transporting a captive from one country to another would be so exhausting..."

"Will Garth be meeting you at the airport?"

"No, he has a friend in China who agreed to keep our friend at his estate until further notice," Timothy told him. A sense of uneasiness came over him and he turned away. This pilot and Chinese man are going to be expecting some kind of payment for all this trouble of hiding a famous ice skater. What was Garth thinking? They haven't even gotten the money yet!

He looked around for Yuri and realized he wasn't around. Feeling worried he turned to Richard.

"Speaking of the captive, have you seen him?"

"Not since a few minutes ago," Richard shook his head. Timothy looked towards the forest and still did not see a glimpse of Yuri. He balled his fists and growled.

"He ran..."

"Iran?" Richard asked in confusion, "No, we're going to China."

"He ran!" Timothy screamed and rammed his fist into the plane's wing. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Richard said as he caressed his plane's wing. "I know she's not much, but she's all I got."

"Stay here in case he comes back and tries to hijack the plane," Timothy said as he began loading a pistol. "I'm going after him."

"You're not going to shoot him, are you? Garth wants him alive."

Timothy sighed and nodded. "I know. But I can't let him get away, either."

* * *

Yuri had taken off into the forest while both men were distracted. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he would eventually find a town or city if he kept going. He didn't have a lot of energy due to him forcing himself not to eat and he was starting to regret doing so. He had been running for a few minutes and had to stop to catch his breath. He knew those men will notice he had run off and that they would come looking for him.

He looked around and noticed the ground was fresh with mud. His shoes were leaving footprints and he was covered in twigs and leaves. Those men will find him for sure if he continued on leaving a trail like this. He had to come up with a way to confuse them if he was going to get away.

He stood a moment later and began to think. He couldn't climb a tree, his tracks would just give him away. He'll have to make his pursuers follow the wrong trail. He ran off deeper into the forest with a plan in mind.

Timothy was following Yuri's trail with ease. He knew Yuri probably didn't go far, but he wasn't going to rely on probability. The mud was sticky and the branches poked him. As he continued on, he saw less and less of broken branches and more footprints. He came into a fork and saw footprints leading in all directions. Timothy frowned, so this was Yuri's plan.

Trying to confuse me, Timothy thought to himself. He looked closely at each path searching for any sign of which path would lead him to Yuri. He noticed a strain of black hair hanging on a branch and smirked. Bingo.

He followed the trail cautiously until there was no more trail to follow. He cocked the gun in his hand and looked around.

"Come on out, Yuri...I won't hurt you, if you do."

There was no answer, but he expected that. He remained quiet and listened. A twig snapped behind him and he glance behind his shoulder in time to see Yuri make a run for it. He followed in pursuit.

Yuri was not going to stop and neither was Timothy. As much as he hated to, Timothy aimed the pistol at Yuri. He couldn't kill him, he knew that. His body began to tremble as his finger began to tighten on the trigger. The gunshot was fired and Yuri went down. Timothy ran over to the injured Yuri, not sure what he was going to find.

Yuri was holding his injured shoulder and whimpering in pain. Timothy sighed a relief. Yuri was not dead, thank goodness. He fought against his trembling as he approached the skater.

"I'm sorry, this would have been avoided if you have just cooperated."

He helped Yuri up and they began to slowly make their way back to the plane.

Richard was looking down at his watch and growled. They should have left thirty minutes ago, yet they were still here. All because their captive decided to run off. He looked up towards the direction of the forest for the tenth time and finally saw Timothy and Yuri coming out of the forest.

"It's about time you showed up." He noticed Yuri was injured and frowned. "Timothy, you didn't!"

"I had to," Timothy glared at him. "He would have kept on running if I didn't do anything."

"If he dies on the way to China, it's on you!"

Despite how angry he was, Richard went to the backdoor of his plane and took out a first aid kit. They couldn't do much, but it was all they could do for now.

They cleaned Yuri's wound and the skater cried out in pain. They wrapped up the injury carefully before putting him in the back. They tried to make him comfortable, but it will be a difficult flight.

"You're mad with me aren't you?" Timothy asked Richard after getting into the passenger seat.

"I'm not the one who will be facing Garth's wrath," Richard said as he started up the engine. "But if he dies, no one is getting the money."

Timothy glanced at Yuri in the back. The injured man was holding his shoulder and struggling to remain calm despite the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Found A Doctor...I think?

Yuri's painful grunts and whimpers caught Timothy's attention and he looked back to check on the young skater. He noticed blood was starting to seep through the bandages and he turned to Richard with a grave expression.

"We need to find him a doctor now. He's not looking good."

Richard frowned, but he nodded. He preferred not to stop until they reach China, but they had no other choice.

Once the plane landed, the two men got out and took a look at Yuri. That knew that his injury need to be properly treated by a doctor or he could get an infection, maybe even die if untreated.

"We have no other choice," Richard frowned as he crossed his arms. "One of us is going to have to find him a doctor."

"But we can't risk him being seen!" Timothy objected.

"This could have been avoided sooner if you didn't shoot him!" Richard argued. The two men became silent as they tried to think about what to do. Richard sighed a moment later and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, how about this, you can stay here with him until I return with a doctor?"

"Alright, but I'm not sure how you're going to be able to find one. Look around, there is no one for miles." Timothy was right, for there was nothing but an open field where they had landed.

"We don't have a choice and we can't afford him to die," Richard told him. "I'll be back soon." He didn't wait for Timothy to respond before turning and heading off. Timothy watched him go for a minute before turning back to Yuri. He carefully climbed into the back to do what he could for the skater.

* * *

Richard must have been walking for an hour before he came across a lake. There was a single house with a boat garage on the edge of the lake and he hoped there was someone still leaving there. He approached the front door and knocked a few times before a middle aged man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He didn't seem happy that he had been disturbed.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but do you know where I could find a doctor?" Richard asked him with unblinking eyes. The man looked more interested in the conversation and nodded.

"I am a doctor. You have a patient?"

"Yes," Richard began to smile a bit, feeling relieved. "I left him back at my plane."

"I'll take a look at him. Good idea to leave him behind, would be difficult to carry him here, I imagine?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be wise to move him."

"Give me a minute," the doctor said and left Richard standing alone outside.

As promised, the doctor returned a moment later with a leather bag and he and Richard left the lakehouse to return to the plane. Finally, things were looking up.

* * *

Timothy was applying pressure to Yuri's wound and trying to keep him calm. The skater was starting to struggle and cry out again. He was starting to regret ever shooting the young man. He knew that Garth will find out, and that wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

He glanced outside for the hundredth time and sighed in relief when he saw Richard return with a doctor.

"I'm so glad you came back! I'm not sure how much longer either one of us could take it!"

"Not to worry," the doctor smiled. "In this line of work, I meet many who are scared to look at patients who have passed."

"Passed?" Timothy asked holding an expression of confusion. He got out of the plane so the doctor could take a look at Yuri. He glanced at Richard, but the pilot didn't seem worried about what the doctor just said.

The doctor put on gloves and smiled. He inhaled deeply and began rubbing his hands together.

"Now, then, my dear. Let's take a look at what happened to you~!" he said in a singsong voice as he got into the backseat. He looked furious when he popped his head out a moment later.

"You said nothing about the patient being still alive!"

Richard and Timothy stared at him with shocked expressions.

"You are a doctor, aren't you? Remove the bullet and treat his wound!"

"I examine dead patients, not live ones," the doctor said as he stepped out of the plane. Richard was the one who was angry now.

"You said nothing about being a corpse doctor!"

"The term is 'Forensic Pathologist'," the doctor corrected with annoyance. "And to be fair, you never said I had to examine a live person."

"You said you were a doctor, so I assumed you knew what I meant!"

Timothy knew this was an awkward situation, but this man could be there only hope in saving Yuri's life.

"Listen, this was all just a simple misunderstanding," he tried to break up the argument. "That man in there is going to die if his wound is not treated. Isn't there anything you can do?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know anything about modern medicine, but I do understand the human body. I could try to do what I can, but it will be rusty and possibly a bit messy."

"We would appreciate it, thank you."

"Thank me after we get that bullet wound fixed," the Doctor grumbled. Timothy turned Richard with a hopeful expression.

"See? Not a total loss."

The three men carefully took Yuri out the back of the plane and lied him on the ground. The Doctor needed their help with keeping Yuri still and would need the extra room. After looking at Yuri's wound, the Doctor shook his head.

"You're lucky his arm hasn't fallen off yet. He's lost a lot of blood already and it's going to take miracle for him to survive the next hours without losing more. I suggest bringing him to a hospital to get a transfusion as soon as possible."

As the Doctor worked on the injury, Richard and Timothy did their best to keep Yuri still. They had him bite on a sock to prevent him from biting himself from the pressure. It took a few minutes, but the Doctor had the bullet out and bandaged up the wound.

"He should be alright now. But he'll need a proper doctor as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Timothy sighed a relief.

The Doctor packed up his equipment and turned to leave, but Richard pulled out some money.

"I know it's not much, but we would appreciate it if you told no one you saw us."

"Why is that?"

"Never mind why, just take the money and keep your mouth shut. Agreed?"

The Doctor was confused, but he nodded and accepted the payment. "Very well." Then he left.

"Do you think we'll make it to China before finding our friend a doctor?" Timothy asked once he and Richard got Yuri in the backseat again.

Richard frowned, "He's gonna have to. I won't stop again. We've already lost valuable time."

Timothy nodded and cast his eyes downward. Garth was in for a rude surprise about Yuri getting shot and someone seeing him, and that was not going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: China At Last!

The plane landed in China a few hours later and Timothy looked around for any sign of the Chinese man. He had no idea whom he was looking for, but figured the man would find them. At least Yuri wasn't in too much pain now that the bullet had been removed. Timothy hoped the Chinese man new a doctor, however.

"Any idea who this Wong guy is?" Richard asked him as he shut off the plane.

"No, but he's expecting us. I assume he'll know where to find us."

"That doesn't help us. It could be anyone."

"Garth doesn't tell me about these 'friends' of his," Timothy frowned as if trying to defend himself. "It's not my fault he doesn't give me all the details."

"Thirsty...," came Yuri's weak voice. The two men glanced at Yuri. Timothy climbed into the back seat and took out a canteen for Yuri to drink.

Richard glanced around and noticed someone gesturing to him. It was a man in an orange baton outfit. Richard began to feel worried, either that was Wong or he had landed someplace he shouldn't and was going to ask to move.

"4 o'clock," he told Timothy. Timothy glanced out the back window and saw the man.

"Do you think that's Wong?"

"I sure hope so. But keep Yuri's head down, just in case."

Timothy ducked while Richard opened his door.

"Good morning, sir. May I help you?"

"I heard you had a package from Garth to Wong," the man whispered. He glanced at another man in the same uniform walk by and waved causally. The passing man nodded in acknowledgment and continued on his way.

"You know Garth?" Richard asked him with a raised eyebrow.

The man smiled, "We're old friends."

"So you must be Wong?"

"The one and only. Now what about the 'package'?"

Richard was relieved, but glanced around. There were too many people around.

"Is there a safer place to talk?"

"Hanger B," Wong nodded and gestured to a one of the three nearby hangers. "I have a car in the back."

* * *

After parking his plane in the designated hanger, Richard and Timothy met up with Wong. The Chinese man had changed from a simple runway assistant to a spotless white suit. He was a wealthy Chinese man and it was a mystery of how Garth knew him. Then again, there are a lot of things he doesn't tell his sidekicks, and it oddly bothered Timothy.

"Now, then," Wong said as he approached. "Shall we get down to business?"

"There's one thing I would like to know before we hand him over," Timothy frowned. "How much did Garth promise you in order to have you hide Yuri at your estate?"

Wong was no longer smiling and glared at Timothy.

"That is not your concern."

"It is when I was promised a share of the money too."

"I don't answer to you, now get out of my way," Wong growled as he forced himself past Timothy. It annoyed the sidekick, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"There's one thing you should know," Richard frowned and blocked the backdoor of his plane. "Or captive was injured and is in need of a transfusion. Do you know a doctor who can look at him?"

Wong looked annoyed that these two insubordinate were blocking his way.

"Yes, yes, I have a personal doctor. Now, please excuse me!" he pulled Richard away from the door and stepped inside. He smiled when his eyes rested on the weakened Yuri. The Japanese man was holding his wound and still in some pain.

"Garth wasn't kidding when he said you were identical to him," Wong said as he drew a finger down the side of Yuri's face. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get along quite nicely if you behave yourself."

As weakened as Yuri was, he managed a glare at the Chinese man.

The three men carefully transported Yuri to Wong's limousine. Richard didn't say anything more and left abruptly. He had done his part in this mission, and that was all that mattered...besides the money Garth had promised him, of course.

Despite the promise Wong made about keeping Yuri safe, Timothy knew his part of the job was not over yet. He still had the responsibility of keeping an eye on Yuri until Garth no longer needed him.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to Wong's estate and even Timothy had to admit that it was an impressive place. There was a palace-like garden out front and the house was bigger than any mansion he had ever seen. The hired driver parked the car in the huge garage and got out to open the passenger door for Wong. Wong wouldn't carry Yuri, of course, and ordered two of his many servants to do the dirty work.

Timothy followed the servants and Wong to the basement and the servants lied Yuri down in a dark, secluded area. Wong put a chain around Yuri's ankle as security in case he ever tried to escape. Of course, Wong carried the only key.

"I'll call for that doctor and he'll be here in no time to look after our friend," he told Timothy. It wasn't long, indeed. Yuri was looked after and given the much needed transfusion as well as some medication for the pain.

Timothy was surprised when Wong invited him upstairs to have a drink, but he accepted. They relaxed in the pool room and Wong poured te two of them a glass of wine.

"So tell me," Timothy asked a moment later. "Do you know why Garth wanted Yuri here in China? I know there's that skating competition, but is he hoping he can force Yuri to skate for him?"

Wong smiled as he picked out a pool stick and began cleaning the tip to play. "You really don't understand Garth, do you?"

"I've only known him for a few years and he doesn't tell me much."

"I've known Garth for much longer. In all honesty, I'm pretty much his adopted father."

"You raised him?" Timothy asked in surprise. Wong nodded and walked over to the pool table.

"Indeed. I trained him in many things; martial arts, strategy thinking. He's a real protegee."

He aimed carefully for the perfectly set of balls in the center before striking. The balls rolled around the table until six landed in each of the corner holes. Timothy smiled, amused.

"Not bad."

"I usually can get them all in a single strike. I must be rusty," Wong frowned.

"How did Garth come into your care?" Timothy wanted to know. Wong was quiet as his eyes never left the table. He walked over to the opposite side of the table before answering.

"I wouldn't ask personal questions about that yet, if I were you. It's dangerous."

"I apologize."

"About your question on what Garth is planing, he can tell you once he gets here. I trained him in keeping secrets, and even I don't know all his plans." He took aim again and this time landed a perfect strike. He looked satisfied now and ordered his on-looking servants to set up the game again. All Timothy could think about Garth and what he was planing on doing to the captive skater. Sure, he wanted his money, but even he must know that skaters were not millionaires. There must be a deeper motive to it all.

* * *

Victor returned from the restroom to his seat next to Garth and noticed he was still asleep. He smiled and brushed away some of the black hair that had fallen over his closed eyes. Garth flinched and grabbed Victor's hand, twisting it backwards and causing Victor to whimper.

"Yuri, calm down. It's only me," he said in a startled tone. Garth's eyes came into focus and he removed his hand from Victor's wrist.

"Sorry, Victor. You surprised me, is all."

"That was a pretty strong grip..," Victor whimpered, caressing his sore wrist.

A woman's voice spoke on the intercom and announced they were soon going to land. Victor and Garth buckled their seatbealts and Victor winked at him.

"We're here, Yuri. Maybe we could put in a bit of site seeing while we're here?"

"It depends on if I'll have time. I have to practice for the competition, I may not have time," Garth said. Victor was a bit confused.

"You? What happened to 'us'? We're both here, I don't see why we can't have a bit of fun."

Garth realized he didn't include Victor when he spoke and regretted slipping up. "Sorry, Victor. I'm just tired. Jet leg, you know."

"Da, I understand," Victor smiled as if he was no longer bothered by not being mentioned. "We'll find a hotel and get some rest first before going over to the rink."

"Sounds good," Garth nodded.

While they braced themselves for the landing, Garth's thoughts drifted towards Timothy. Did his idiot sidekick get Yuri here on time? Did his mentor Wong find them alright? That was all that really mattered to Garth. He couldn't wait to get away from Victor. So clingy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Challenging Competition!

Garth was laying on the bed and focusing attentively to Yuri's practice routine that he had done for this year's competition on his phone. It looked simple, but difficult. He'll have to make sure to get every detail perfect if he was going to stand a chance against the fierce competition.

"Yuri~!" Victor called, poking his head out of the hotel bathroom. He had just taken a shower from the looks of his wet locks. "Once I'm dressed we can go to the rink, if you like?"

"Actually, I was going to go alone," Garth said, not looking up. Victor's smile faded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along with you?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Garth nodded. "Besides, I want to surprise you."

"I do like surprises!" Victor smiled again. Garth sat up and joined in on Victor's smile.

"I know. I might do something different than what I've been practicing."

"You're changing the routine? Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"You're the one who told me I need to do the opposite of what people think, right?" Garth questioned as he began lacing up his shoes. Victor was skeptical, but thoughtful.

"That's true. I suppose it will be alright for now, but I don't want to make it a habit."

"Don't worry, I'm just making a few adjustments," Garth assured him. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He turned towards the door, but Victor hugged him tightly from behind.

"Be safe," he whispered. He tried to kiss his cheek, but Garth pulled away and walked out the room before Victor could do so. Victor stood there, staring at the closed door. Was Yuri mad at him? He shrugged it off and began drying his hair.

* * *

When he got to the rink, Garth began his stretching exercises. He watched Yuri's routine video again before putting on his own skates and trying the performance on his own. It wasn't perfect the first few times and he had forgotten some of the steps. He was frustrated at himself. This was much harder than he expected. He remembered how he use to always mock Yuri's practice performances in the past, always thinking 'please, it's not that hard!'. But this will be Garth's first time performing on the ice, and it was a different story.

Ever since he was a child, he loved ice skating and wanted to do it himself one day. He had practiced everyday, although no one understood why he wanted to practice such a sport. But his idol was what caught his attention. Garth was certain he was good enough, but now that he was actually performing in front of others, he was nervous. He hated it! Nervousness was a weak emotion, a feeling of doubt. Garth never doubts himself!

After what seemed like the tenth time he practiced, Garth was confidant enough to add his own twists to the routine. Instead of a toe-loop here, he'll make it a triple toe-loop there. Yuri sometimes changed his routine steps, true, but Garth will make the routine fit himself.

When he posed for the end of his routine, he heard someone clapping excitedly. Surprised, he turned and saw Yuri's best friend Phichit.

"Yuri, that was amazing! Was that a new routine?!" he asked with a big smile. He must have come to practice for the competition too and was carrying his skates. Garth felt embarrassed that someone had seen him perform, but quickly relaxed and nodded. He was still a bit out of breath. He skated over to meet Phichit, who wrapped his arms around his 'best friend'.

"It's been forever, but we're competing on the same ice again! I can't wait, you know?!"

"Yeah, it'll be exciting," Garth tried to sound enthusiastic about the idea. He hesitated, but wrapped his arms around the other skater.

"Is Victor here?" Phichit asked him. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I wanted to make it a surprise for him."

"Gotcha. I'll keep it secret."

Phichit began his exercises as he continued talking to Garth. Turns out the other skater has been spending a lot of his free time sightseeing and blogging about random festivals he attended in other countries. He had been meaning to talk with him again, but he figured his 'friend' was busy with the skating competition.

"Yeah," Garth answered. "Victor and I have been a bit busy."

"Hey, since you're here, Yuri, you can watch me perform my routine! Might not be as unexpected as yours, but I hope you still like it."

"Sure," Garth nodded. He didn't care, in all honesty, but he knew this was one of Yuri's closest friends. Phichit seemed happy that Garth wanted to stay and made his way out to the center of the rink. He performed his routine and Garth found himself paying close attention. Phichit was competition and definitely looked like a skater Garth would have to look out for.

"What do you think?" Phichit asked him when he ending his routine. Garth smiled.

"It wasn't bad."

"'Wasn't bad'?" came a voice. "You and Phichit will be lucky to even get a high score."

The two skaters turned their attention to the Canadian 'ice king' Jean-Jacques. He had his arms crossed and smirked at the two.

"Hey, JJ!" Phichit smiled. "Been a while!"

Jean saluted Phichit. "What's up, Phichit?"

Garth knew that Jean was in the Las Vegas competition and he began to feel nervous again. He knew Jean was one of the greatest skaters and easily would have won the gold medal last year if it had not been for his panic attack. He was determined to leave everyone in the 'snow' this year, as he put it.

"This is just practice," Phichit told Jean with even determination. "Just wait until the real performance, Right, Yuri?" he nudged Garth's arm playfully. Garth wasn't so sure, but he nodded.

"Yeah.."

"You losers are all going to be sorry once you see what I have in mind for my routine!" Yuri Plisetsky shouted as he approached the four. The younger Yuri had found another leopard print t-shirt from the looks of it, typical for the big cat lover. "That includes you, Katsuki! Don't think I'm going to hold back!"

Garth merely stared at everyone with a bleak face. He was starting to feel overwhelmed. Seemed everyone was over confidant and more than enough prepared for the competition but him! Was he going to impress everyone, or should he just quit?

"No, I can't quit!" Garth thought to himself. "That will just make Katsuki a laughing stock. There is no way he'll let himself back out of this, so I can't either."

He swallowed before giving the other three skaters a confidant look. "I say give it your all. I still have the best routine."

Jean looked amused, "Do you?"

"Just wait until the competition," Garth nodded. "I'll show you all what I can really do!"

Phichit and Yurio stared at their friend in surprise. Sure, they've seen Yuri determined, but there was something in his eyes that bothered them.

Without saying another word, Garth walked past them. If he was ever going to have a chance, he'll have to play dirty.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Know Your Place!

Timothy swallowed hard as Garth again tried to call him. This was the third time this day. Unfortunately, Timothy was trying to avoid having a conversation with the man. He didn't want to tell him about Yuri because then he would have to say that he shot the skater, and Garth would not be pleased to hear that. He knew that Garth will find out about the skater's condition eventually, but for now Timothy wanted to keep it secret.

Yuri had finally accepted food and today he asked Timothy for something special. Perhaps he wasn't in a position to request such special treatment, but his taste buds begged him for a certain dish. Timothy didn't mind too much as long as Yuri wasn't causing trouble.

When Timothy returned to Wong's estate with the bag of food, he was surprised to find Garth waiting for him at the basement door. He froze in his tracks and tried not to act too surprised.

"Oh...Garth. Hi..I was just..bringing the captive some food."

Garth frowned at him. "So you did get here in time. Good to know. However, what I don't understand is why you have not contacted me."

"I wanted to make sure Yuri was comfortable first," Timothy denied. "It was a long plane ride and jet leg is exhausting."

Garth's expression didn't change and Timothy knew he didn't believe him. Timothy knew he had no reasonable excuse of why he had been avoiding Garth.

"What's in the bag, Timothy?"

"Food for Yuri."

"Smells rather fancy," Garth observed as he approached. He took the bag from Timothy and opened it up. He smirked. "Fancy indeed."

"He said he wanted something special. Maybe he will be willing to cooperate if we get him to trust us?"

"Tell me, Timothy. Did Yuri give you orders to guard him?"

"No...," Timothy replied, not sure what Garth was trying to point out.

"Did he say that he was in charge of our little group?"

"No.."

"Exactly," Garth growled as he toward over Timothy. "So why are you giving him what he wants?!"

"I only thought..," Timothy began, but Garth didn't let him finish.

"We didn't kidnap Yuri to become friends with and do favors for him! We kidnapped him for his money! He's a captive, that means he has to do whatever we say! How hard is it to understand that?!"

"Please don't yell, Garth," Timothy stammered. "I just didn't want you to get mad."

Garth narrowed his eyes at the cowering man. "Then I suppose you won't mind if I check up on Yuri."

"You shouldn't do that," Timothy shook his head. "He's...sick! With a fever!"

"Really? Wong tells me he's in fine health," Garth frowned again. "Enough games, Timothy. I have a few things to discuss with him, and I want to tell him today! So if you don't mind, please open the door and let's go have a visit with our friend."

Timothy gulped, but he nodded. He took out the basement keys and unlocked the door. He lead the way down to the basement and gestured to the corner where Wong was keeping Yuri. Garth smiled, pleased that his threat had worked.

He found Yuri chained in the corner and smirked.

"Hello, Yuri. Did you miss me?"

Yuri instantly became tense and Garth could see him tremble. "Garth..."

Garth knelt down beside the skater and held his chin, forcing the skater to look at him. "Wong tells me you've been behaving yourself. Good, that makes this easier."

Yuri pulled away, "Why have you brought me here? Are you going to threaten my life if I don't skate in the competition for you?"

"Oh, no, Yuri. I didn't bring you here for that."

"Then why?"

"I can't have you wondering around some random city, can I? I have to keep an eye one you, so you're going wherever I'm going," Garth explained. "Besides, you don't have to worry about the competition. I'll be playing your part for you."

"You think you can get away with that? They'll figure it out!" Yuri frowned. Garth smiled wickedly as he kicked Yuri across the face, causing the skater to fall over.

"I don't think they will, Yuri. Everyone seems to think we're the same, you and I. Even your precious Victor can't tell the difference."

Yuri tried to sit up, but Garth forced his foot to the skater's bad shoulder. Yuri cried out in pain and it was then that Garth noticed Yuri's injury. He glanced at Timothy, who was trying to creep away unnoticed.

"Timothy...What happened to Yuri? Why is his shoulder bandaged up?"

Timothy froze. He was hoping Garth wouldn't ask about it.

"His shoulder?" he tried to act innocent.

"Yes," Garth glared. "His shoulder."

"That's a funny question. You see, Yuri fell and hurt his shoulder pretty bad."

"Really? Must have been some injury to require all those bandages."

Garth grabbed Timothy and pined him to the wall. Timothy was really scared now and a pathetic squeak escaped his throat.

"You don't bleed from minor injuries, Timothy! Tell me what happened!"

"Garth, please, don't yell so loud.."

"Tell me!" Garth insisted, ignoring the scared man's begging. Timothy braced himself against the wall and prepared for Garth's wrath.

"I shot him!" he blurted.

"WHY?!"

"He tried to escape!" Timothy was screaming now. "I couldn't let him get away, so I shot him! He's okay, though, it was only a shoulder injury!"

Timothy could see the fury in Garth's eyes, yet the man didn't beat him. He let Timothy go and sighed.

"You could have killed him...and then we would have nothing."

"I know, Garth," Timothy nodded, accepting Garth's judgment. "But it was the only way I could recapture him."

"Is that why you avoided talking with me for the past few days?"

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be mad."

Garth was quiet again, although his aggressive breathing proved he was still angry. He looked as if he wanted to give Timothy the beating he deserved, but what mattered was that Yuri was still alive.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, Timothy. But I warn you, if you ever try to do something so stupid again, you will be punished. Understood?"

Timothy couldn't believe it! Garth was postponing the beating? He never does that! Timothy felt he had to nod to show he understood.

Garth turned back to Yuri, who had been able to sit up now that Garth had been distracted.

"Despite Timothy's stupid judgment, he would be in even more trouble if he let you go. Pay attention to my performance tomorrow, Yuri. You might be surprised."

Yuri had his doubts. If Garth had never competed before, he was going to fail for sure. Their friends will find out.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Garth," he glared. "But if you harm Victor.."

"Shut up!" Garth growled as he kicked Yuri down again. He pressed his shoe to Yuri's stomach and prevented him from trying to get up again. "Know your place! You don't give the orders around here, Yuri! I do!" He continued to kick him and Timothy turned away, unable to watch.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: When Desperation Becomes Madness!

The day of the competition arrived and Garth wanted Yuri to watch him take his place and perform, despite whether Yuri wanted to or not. Yuri still had his doubts about Garth being able to compete well enough to have a chance.

"He'll tire himself out before he can finish the routine," Yuri tried to tell his captors. "You have to be physically prepared for the jumps and know your limits. Trust me, Garth is not prepared for this and it will only lead to disaster for him."

"So you claim," Wong frowned, ignoring his warnings. "Comfortable?"

Yuri gave him a glare as he was being tied to a chair. They were in one of the upstairs rooms and Timothy was plugging in a TV for the three of them to watch the competition.

"It's no joke!" Yuri insisted again. "It takes years of practice to become a champion ice skater. You can't master it all in one day, it's impossible for anyone!"

"Has Garth ever mentioned to you about his idol?" Wong asked him, giving the ropes a final tug.

"I know he was an ice skater and that he was what made Garth interested in skating," Yuri frowned, not enjoying how the tight ropes secured him.

Wong smiled and ruffled Yuri's hair.

"And you think he's not aware of the fact of him never competing before? He's been practicing ice skating for years as well, Yuri. He knows the risks. It may be a bit...different than what you do. But I can guarantee you, Garth knows what he's doing."

Timothy turned on the TV and the announcers began their talk about the competing skaters what they expected of each. Wong leaned close to Yuri's ear, his hot breath making the skater cringe.

"Now watch and learn, Yuri. You're about to see Garth on a whole new level."

* * *

Kenjirou Minami was feeling fidgety as he heard the excited crowds. He was one of the competitors and had competed in the last competition in Las Vegas. He wouldn't have made it here without fierce determination. He was really hoping to impress Yuri Katsuki this time around.

He noticed Yuri Plisetsky nearby doing his warm-ups and ran up.

"Hi, Yuri! I guess you're first up, right?"

The Russian glanced in his direction, but said nothing.

"Well, good luck! I'm sure you'll do great!"

"I'm going to do better than just great," Yuri finally spoke up. "I'm taking home that gold medal, just like I did last year!"

"I'm going to do better this year, too!" Minami smiled with a fist pump. "Maybe I'll win the gold!"

Yuri snickered at that remark. He had his doubts. "Right, flash it around like the most amazing skater you are."

"You think I will have a chance?!"

Yuri rolled his eyes and tried to continue his warm-ups, but he noticed Minami watching him with that goofy smile of his.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, sorry!" Minami apologized with a bow after realizing he had been staring. "By the way, do you know where Yuri is? I want to wish him luck."

Plisetsky growled at the mention of the Japanese skater. He didn't like the idea of Minami hanging around him even more, though, and pointed down the hallway.

"His dressing room is over there. I saw Victor head over there a few minutes ago."

"Thanks!" Minami squealed with delight as he ran off to find his idol. Yuri shook his head and went back to his warm-ups. That kid was so annoying.

Minami found Yuri's dressing room and his heart pounded hard in his chest. Will Yuri wish him luck? Will he be good enough to make Yuri proud of him? He inhaled deeply and knocked.

Garth opened the door and saw Minami standing there with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, Minami. Hello. Was there something you need?"

Minami felt as his his lungs will burst from excitement and he wrapped his arms around Yuri in a tight hug. Garth stood there in shock, and even Minami was surprised he had gone so far as to hug him without warning.

"I wanted to wish you luck, Yuri! And to let you know that...I'll make you proud!"

Garth stared at the adolescent for a minute before removing the younger skater's hands from around his waist.

"Uh-huh...thanks. The same goes for you, I guess."

Minami wanted to say something more, but Garth closed the door before he could get another word out. Minami's smile faded. Sure, Yuri was a little shy when it came to his fans, but he almost sounded as if he didn't care about Minami's words of encouragement. He stood there for a long moment before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Victor smiling at him.

"Hello, Minami! Good to see you again! Have you come to wish Yuri luck?"

"I did..." Minami nodded sadly. "But Yuri didn't seem as if he cared."

Victor could see the look of disappointment on the younger skater's face and somehow felt the same. He bent down a bit so he could met Minami's eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Yuri was practicing really hard yesterday and probably is a little tired. I'm sure he's nervous, too. He'll be in a better mood once the competition's over."

Minami nodded, but he wasn't so sure.

"I better get ready. I'm going on after Plisetsky," then he walked away, still looking bummed.

"Good luck!" Victor called with a wave, but he wasn't sure if Minami was paying attention.

Victor sighed. He had to get to the bottom of why his fiance was acting so strange lately. He opened the door and saw Garth in his costume for the performance.

"Yuri, we need to talk."

"About what?" Garth frowned. Victor walked over and stood beside him.

"I saw Minami outside. He seemed pretty disappointed that you didn't say anything encourage back to him."

Garth said nothing as he continued getting ready. Victor frowned, but continued.

"I know you may be nervous, but you also know that doesn't give you the excuse to shut others out."

"I'm not nervous, Victor. Besides, Minami needs to be more concerned about himself than others. He's here to win like everyone else, not to dote and distract himself."

"This isn't just about Minami, Yuri. I'm talking about us, as well. I feel as if you haven't been yourself since we left America. You've also been avoiding me." Victor held Garth's hand and squeezed it. "Please, tell me. Have I done something to upset you?"

Garth looked up at Victor, his expression unmoving. He pulled his hand away.

"It's nothing like that, Victor."

"Then what?!" Victor asked, his voice starting to raise. "Because I can't help but feel as if there is something going on with you, and you don't want to tell me what it is."

"Do I have to tell you every little thing that bugs me?"

"You do when you shut out others!"

"Listen, Victor! No one told you to come along with me on these trips around the world! No one asked you to come to Hasetsu in the first place!" Garth yelled.

Victor stood there in shock and the room fell quiet.

"You don't mean that.."

Garth turned away, unable to answer. Victor waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He nodded and turned to the door.

"Fine. If you don't want me here to support you, you've could have at least told me. I'll leave the light on for you in the hotel room. Good luck."

He waited for Yuri to say something again, but the younger skater didn't. Victor left the room and tears swelled in his eyes. He'll go back to the hotel and watch the competition there. Yuri wanted to do this on his own, it seemed. Somehow, that realization was almost unbearable for Victor to accept. Tears threatened to spill, but he forced them back as he turned and left the hallway.

* * *

Garth finished getting ready and made his way towards the rink to join the remaining skaters. There was one skater he had in mind to target and that was JJ. If he was ever going to have a shot at winning this, he'll have to get the Canadian out of the way.

JJ was watching Minami's performance in the break room and noticed Garth walk in. He flashed his famous smile at the skater.

"Hey, Katsuki! You missed Pliskey's performance. He's come a long way."

"I'm sure he has," Garth nodded, although the look on his face showed he could care less.

"You're still so confidant that you'll come out on top?"

"I'm not assuming, JJ. I know," Garth frowned as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. They stood side by side, almost glaring each other down.

"I'm looking forward to it. You're next up after Phichit," JJ smiled again. "I'll be the last performing tonight." He looked around in confusion. "Where's Victor?"

"He couldn't stay. Something came up and he had to leave," Garth told him. JJ noticed the Japanese man clinching his fist tightly.

"That's surprising, he never leaves your side, usually. Did you two have a fight?"

"Why are you so concerned, JJ?" Garth growled. JJ felt a shiver run down his spine as Garth met eyes with him. He oddly felt afraid, but did his best to keep his fear in check.

"No reason, Yuri. I just thought Victor would be with you."

"He's not."

"Okay...good luck out there?"

Garth said nothing and it made JJ even more concerned. The Canadian figured Yuri wanted to be alone and began walking out the room.

"Hey, JJ," Garth called as he turned to look at him. "There was one more thing I needed to speak to you about."

JJ stopped and turned to face him. He wasn't sure what Yuri wanted and a knot in his stomach made him get the feeling that it wasn't good. "Yes, what is it?"

Garth walked over and place a hand on JJ.

"It's very important. Could you close the door? It's a secret I haven't told anyone...not even Victor."

JJ was confused, but he did as Garth asked. The funny feeling in his stomach was stronger now as he turned to see Garth approach. The man leaned close to JJ with an evil smile.

"Good. Now no one will see what I'm about to do."

* * *

Minami's heart was still racing from his performance, but he had to know if Yuri had seen him! Everyone had been so impressed and he even got a high score!

He ran back to Yuri's dressing room and knocked on the door repeatedly. There was no answer. He must already be preparing for his performance. Minami ran back down the hall towards the rink, but someone screaming caught his attention. It wasn't very loud, but Minami noticed it. It sounded like it came from the break room.

The door was closed, but there was something going on inside the room. Minami gulped and opened the door. He saw JJ on the floor, bloody and holding his leg. He looked to be in great pain. And then there was Garth, standing over him with a pleased smile. Minami gasped and covered his mouth to keep from screaming.

Garth turned his head and saw Minami standing in the doorway. His smiled faded into a disapproving frown. He was holding a bloody chair leg and tossed it away.

"You foolish idiot. Why did you come back here?" Garth glared at him.

"I...I wanted to see you...Yuri," Minami stammered, but he had difficulty getting the words out. "I made a high score...and I was hoping you saw me...thought that maybe...you would be proud."

Garth sighed and shook his head. He was really hoping no one would see him. He walked over to Minami, who was frozen stiff. A pathetic squeak came from his throat when he felt Garth grab his arm.

"Don't be alarmed," Garth said in a calming tone. He noticed how frightened Minami looked and pet his hair. "I'm not going to kill you. No, I have a far more fitting punishment for you."

"You're not Yuri, are you?" Minami asked, still feeling frightened. "Who are you really? Where is Yuri?"

He whimpered as Garth's grip tightened. He struggled to free his arm and Garth covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"You'll see Yuri...eventually. But first I have to make sure you're in a safe place and not wondering around to tell everyone my secret."

He dragged the young skater out the room and found a secluded closet. He locked Minami inside and a greedy smile slithered across his face.

"He may not be as famous as Katsuki, but I could still get a pretty penny for him. Garth, why didn't you think of this before? Imagine if you had all the skaters within your grasp. You could have everything you've ever wanted!"

He left the hallway before anyone else could see him. "Put on a show, Garth! Your road to fame and glory depend on it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Goodbye, Dear One?

Victor returned to the hotel room and turned on the TV to watch the competition. He still felt hurt that Yuri was mad with him, but he hoped they would get over this soon. He noticed Makkachin laying on Yuri's sports jacket and his little, sad eyes. He walked over and scratched him behind the ears.

"What's wrong? You know you're not suppose to lay on our jackets, Makkachin."

The poodle did not look up, nor did he budge from his spot. There were tears in his eyes, Victor noticed.

"Do you miss Yuri? He'll be back once the competition's over," he tried to assure the dog. Makkachin whimpered and licked at the jacket. Victor wanted to cry again himself, but he forced himself to be firm and tried taking the jacket out from under his dog. Makkachin whimpered again and refused to move.

"Come on," Victor frowned. "I'm serious. Let me have it!" He managed to pull the jacket out from under Makkachin and out of reach. Makkacin continued to lie there. Victor had never seen Makkachin look so miserable before. Did it have something to do with his old age? Or was he just really missing Yuri?

Victor picked up Makkachin's chew toy and tried tempting the dog with it, the high-pitched squeak included. Makkachin's ears perked up in Victor's direction, but he still did not move. Victor was confused, his poodle never turned down a chance to play. An idea came to mind and Victor began to smile. If there was one toy Makkachin could never ignore, it was his toy ball!

"Makkachin!" Victor cooed as he waved the red ball around in front of Makkachin. "Look what I have~!" Makkachin looked up at Victor slightly and Victor tossed the ball from one hand to the other. "You want it~? Go get it!" he tossed the ball across the room, hoping the poodle would give chase.

Makkachin watched the ball bounce a few times and roll before the object stopped a few feet away from them. He lied his head back down in between his front paws and sighed sadly.

Victor sat there in complete shock! Of all toys, Makkachin never said no to his red ball! Something must be terribly wrong!

Victor held his dog's face and spoke softly to him. After a minute of carefully examining his dog, Victor concluded that there was nothing really wrong with Makkachin. Yet he was still confused.

"Next up on the ice is Yuri Katsuki!" the announcer on TV caught Victor's attention again and the Russian's worries returned as his 'fiance' skated to the center of the rink.

Victor hoped Yuri wasn't having a panic attack about the earlier argument as he watched the younger man skate. He was skating to eros like he had done in Los Vegas, but Victor noticed something very different about this performance. It was more aggressive and much different than the original routine that was practiced before.

Victor remembered his 'fiance' telling him that he was going to change the routine a bit and that he wanted to surprise Victor. Was this what he meant?

Victor frowned and crossed his arms as he glared at the TV, or more accurately, at Garth. He had no idea what the younger man was doing, but this performance made Victor feel angry and hurt. He quickly realized what was going on. It wasn't about the story of the performance at all, rather, it was more like Yuri was the one tossing Victor aside. It felt as if Yuri was giving a message for Victor that he didn't need his help in becoming a great figure skater and cared not about their relationship.

Infuriated, Victor shut off the TV and screamed in anger. He took off his engagement ring and tossed it away. He buried his face in his hands and began sobbing quietly.

Makkachin was startled by Victor's scream and noticed his master crying. He finally stood up from his spot and sat next to Victor, licking his hands and tapping the last few inches of his tail. Victor wrapped his arms around the poodle and continued to cry.

* * *

Yuri himself was feeling shocked and hurt as Garth's performance came to a close. The crowds were cheering and it shocked Yuri even more to hear the audience approve such madness!

"An unexpected, yet interesting performance by Yuri Katsuki! He may have a chance at winning gold this year!"

"Impossible!" Yuri protested. "There is no way he could have done all those jumps flawlessly! He should be exhausted by now!"

Wong smiled, not surprised by any of this. "It's as I've mentioned before, Yuri. Garth is very talented and he's been practicing for years.

"He even got a high score, too," Timothy said as he gesture to the score level. He was almost surprised as Yuri. "Impressive..."

"I have to go to Victor!" Yuri struggled to fight against the tight rope that held him strapped in the chair. "I have to warn him!"

"The only place you're going is back to the basement!" Wong frowned. He gripped and pulled Yuri's hair tightly, causing Yuri to yelp.

"Now be a good boy," Wong growled in his ear as he began untying the skater. "And SHUT UP!"

Yuri flinched as his ears rang from the shouting. He couldn't stay here any longer and be treated like this! He had to get back to Victor!

When he was free, Yuri grabbed Wong's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. He ran out the door, with Timothy in pursuit!

Yuri zigzagged between Wong's startled servants and knocked down objects to slow down Timothy. He was headed towards the front doors, and he was going to escape this time for sure!

Timothy was annoyed. He knew he couldn't risk hurting Yuri again, but he couldn't let him escape! He didn't know what he should do!

He caught up to Yuri and tackled him. Yuri screamed in fear as he tried to get Timothy off him.

"Yuri, please listen to me!" Timothy tried to tell him. "I know you want to leave! You're scared and I understand that! But you have to cooperate a little while longer!"

Yuri didn't listen to him and continued to struggle. Timothy tried to hold him in a headlock, but Yuri quickly broke free and punched him in the face. Timothy was forced to let go and Yuri got up. He turned to the door, but froze when he saw Wong blocking his path with a pistol pointed at him.

"It's as Timothy said, Yuri. You don't have a choice."

* * *

"We interrupt this program with a disturbing announcement!" A newsreporter on the TV came on, blocking out the commercials. "We've just gotten word that an escaped criminal from America may be in China!"

Victor looked up at the TV and grew tense as the familiar picture of Garth appeared on the screen.

"The man's name is Garth Jerico," the newsreporter continued. "He's a dangerous criminal responsible for several murders, bank robberies, kidnapping, with alcoholic and drug abuse. If you see this man or have any information regarding him, please call the police at once!"

The camera turned to the man standing next to the reporter and Victor recognized him as Edwards.

"Garth Jerico has been in my custody for a few years now. I have reason to believe he is not working alone. A man named Timothy Barnes has escaped jail as well, although he isn't nearly as dangerous as Garth. His sentence is three years, but he may go to prison if he is caught committing other crimes. He's younger than Garth, about 21, and has brown hair and blue eyes."

Victor felt worried for Yuri. If that Garth person finds him, he could do something awful to him! He didn't care if Yuri was mad at him, Victor couldn't let Yuri get hurt!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, everyone!I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Gosh, I'm not sure what's going on, but YOI has become my latest obsession! I'm completely in love with Yuri Katsuki and I drive people crazy for it, hehe! This story is running in a lot of different directions and a sequel is eating away at me! Please tell me if you want a sequel or prequel. Which Criminal is your favorite and who's story would you like to hear the most? Please let me know in the comments below. Thanks again for all those following, liking and commenting on the story! Enjoy this next chapter, even if you may cry.

* * *

Chapter 14: Timothy's Choice...

Garth's heart was still pounding hard in his chest. He couldn't believe he had actually performed in front of an entire audience! For now, it seemed as if his dreams of becoming an ice skater has come true. The awards will be handed out soon, but he had to do something about the two skaters he caught. He called Wong and told him everything. Wong understood and told Garth he will send Timothy over. After disconnecting the call, Garth made his way towards the rink again.

"Yuri!" a voice called. Garth turned around and frowned when he saw Victor running up.

"What do you want, Victor?"

Victor wrapped his arms around the man in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe, Yuri!"

Garth was confused and could see that Victor was upset about something. Makkachin was with Victor and he growled at Garth. Garth wanted to kick the dog, but forced himself to remain calm. Victor noticed Makkachi growling at Garth.

"Makkachin, stop growling at Yuri!" he told the dog firmly. Makkachin whimpered and hung his head, but he obeyed.

"Victor, why are you here?" Garth asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Victor turned to face him and gripped his hand.

"I was worried about you, Yuri! I heard on the TV that Garth was in China and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Garth tensed up and he began to panic. How did the media know he was here?!

"Really? How do they know?"

"I don't know," Victor admitted. "But if he's here that means we have to leave! Come, we need to pack quickly and take the next plane back to Hasetsu!"

"Wait? You mean...like, right now?"

"Yes!" Victor said as he began pulling Garth to follow. Garth frowned and pulled his hand out of Victor's grip.

"I can't go with you, Victor. I haven't gotten a medal yet.."

"Who cares about the competition?! All that matters is that we're safe!" Victor panicked and tried to get Garth to follow him again, but Garth refused to move.

"You think that just because an escaped prisoner is on the lose that gives you the right to make me leave with you? Nothing's changed, Victor. I still meant what I said earlier."

Victor was surprised that his 'fiance' was crazy enough to stay while he was in danger.

"Can't we talk about our personal feelings later, Yuri? This is an emergency!"

Garth said nothing more pulled his wrist free again before stepping back. Victor stared at him in complete shock.

"I don't believe you...You actually believe that a stupid competition is more important than your life?!"

"If you want to leave, Victor, you can. But I'm staying," Garth told him. He turned and began walking towards the rink. Victor growled.

"Don't turn your back on me, Yuri!"

"I just did!" Garth called over his shoulder.

"What about everything we've been through?!" Victor called desperately. Garth stopped and sighed before turning to Victor with his cold, brown eyes.

"It's all in the past, Victor. It's obvious we don't have the same dreams anymore." He took off his engagement ring and tossed it to Victor. "Good-bye, Victor."

Victor glared after him and growled silently. He clinched the ring in his hand tightly before shoving his hands into his pockets and storming away.

* * *

Timothy could not believe what Wong had just told him. He began to sweat as his anxiety was running high.

"But Garth said he only wanted Yuri! Now he wants to kidnap more skaters?! We have difficulty just hiding one!"

"These are not my orders," Wong frowned at him. He handed Timothy the car keys. "He specifically said he wanted you to bring the captive skaters here. You can take my car, but don't be reckless."

"Don't you see that this is all madness?!" Timothy protested. "We don't even have the money yet! And keeping Yuri here...just how long does Garth intend to keep him a prisoner?"

"Until he's bored of him," Wong responded in a careless voice. "But that probably won't be the case until Yuri becomes too old to compete. By then, who knows what he plans to do with him?"

Timothy frowned and looked down at the car keys in his hand. Wong turned from him and sat down at his desk, looking over some files. When Timothy didn't leave, he looked up at him with a frown

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you what Garth is capable of doing to those who don't follow his orders. You best get to it."

"Will he kill Yuri?" Timothy asked after a moment of silence.

"That remains to be seen," Wong shrugged. He leaned back in his chair and continued to look over the documents. "You're wasting time."

Timothy sighed and left the room. As he made his way to the car, he was silent. He got into the car and gripped the wheel, concerned about this whole crime. It started out on just kidnapping Yuri and stealing his money. But now it was something more. It had escalated to kidnapping other skaters and torturing them. For what purpose?! What was Garth trying to achieve?!

He gulped as he started up the engine. No matter what his feelings about the crime where, he couldn't escape the chains that held him to Garth. He had to do this job, or get killed. He couldn't help but question himself on why he decided to get involved with Garth in the first place.

* * *

When Timothy arrived at the rink, he parked in the back of the building to avoid being seen. He wanted to stop all this, but knew he couldn't risk it. He felt at war with himself and was not paying attention to where he was going. Before he realized it, he bumped into Victor and quickly apologized.

Despite how angry Victor was with his 'Ex', he apologized as well. He hesitated as he saw Timothy's face and the younger man could see Victor grow tense.

"I know you.."

"Please don't yell yet!" Timothy said desperately as he held up his hands in front of himself.

"If you're here that means Garth is too! What do you want?!"

"I only do what Garth tells me to do," Timothy said in a scared voice. He turned away, unable to meet Victor's eyes. "Even if I don't like it myself."

"What are you talking about?" Victor questioned. He didn't understand why Timothy looked so confused and afraid. "If you don't like what you do, why don't you just stop?"

"I wish I could! But Garth...it's not easy getting away from him as you may think."

Victor frowned and crossed his arms, he clearly did not believe Timothy.

"If this is some kind of plan to throw me off guard, it's not working."

"I know you don't believe me," Timothy said as he took a step towards Victor. "But I have to warn you.."

"Don't come any closer!" Victor threatened as he stepped back and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "Or I'll call the police! My dog will attack if you get too close!"

Makkachin, however, was not showing any hostile signs towards Timothy. He stood beside Victor and titled his head in confusion. This man smelt like a bad guy and the scent of Yuri was definitely on him, but he wasn't like Garth.

Victor didn't trust the man, but he must not be that bad of a character if Makkachin wasn't attacking or growling. He put his phone up, but continued to glare at Timothy.

"Okay, let's say if I were to listen to you. How can you prove that what you tell me is true?"

Timothy exhaled deeply before answering. "I know who Garth is...and were you can find the real Yuri Katsuki."

Victor stared at him for a moment, his expression unchanging. Timothy knew Victor didn't believe him.

"You're only saying that because it's what Garth wants you to tell me."

"It's no joke!" Timothy insisted. "Your so-called 'fiance' isn't who he claims to be! Garth made me help him kidnap Yuri on the night of the Las Vegas competition, and he's been impersonating him ever since! If you don't believe me, I understand. But Yuri is in danger and you have to rescue him before Garth kills him!"

Victor was skeptical, but also very afraid. What if what Timothy said was true? If it was, what will happen to Yuri?

"If what you say is true, why are you here now? If Garth has been the mastermind behind all this, then surely he wouldn't let you leave Yuri alone."

Timothy began to tremble and Victor could see that the younger man was terribly afraid.

"He has another looking after Yuri. But I'm here because...because Garth has two skaters locked up and he wants me to bring them back to our hideout! Don't you see? It's nothing but madness now!"

Victor was still confused by all of this and his head swam. He inhaled and exhaled as calmly as possible.

"Okay...first we have to call the police and tell them everything. Could you take me to Yuri?"

"Y-yes," Timothy nodded. "I can. But we have to be careful, if they catch us.."

A gunshot filled the air and Timothy collapsed to the floor. Victor stood there in shock as he watched Timothy fall to the floor at his feet. He was gripping his chest that was covered in blood.

Garth held a gun as he stood facing Victor in front of where Timothy had fallen. A creepy smile appeared on his lips as he lowered the gun to his rest at his side. Victor knelt down beside the injured and dying man.

"Wong's estate," Timothy gasped in pain, holding his injury. "Yuri...he's there..."

"Save your strength," Victor tried to tell him as he gripped the man's hand. "I'll get you help..."

Timothy looked at him with sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry...I...never wanted it to go this far..." He gripped Victor's shirt tightly. "Save...Yuri...!"

"I will..," Victor promised him with a nod. He didn't know Timothy, but he felt sorry for him. Sorry that he was forced into doing Garth's cruel bidding.

Timothy's grip loosened and his hand fell to the floor, unable to fight against death. Victor stood there in silence as he held the dying man's hand, wishing him a peaceful death and thanking him for doing the right thing in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: Backs Against the Wall!

Garth cocked the gun again as he approached Victor, pointing it at his head. Victor glared as he looked up at the man, angry at himself into being fooled into thinking that this man could ever be his fiance.

"So you've been playing me this whole time. What have you done to Yuri?!"

"Relax, Victor," Garth smirked at him. "Your sweetheart is not dead. He's safe and sound."

"I want to see him."

"Sorry, I can't permit that. Not until you give me what I want."

Victor grid his teeth and growled slightly. He carefully lied the body of Timothy down on the ground and slowly raised his hands above his head. Makkachin's heavy growling was the loudest than anyone had ever heard. He was poised to attack if Victor allowed it.

"Easy, boy," Victor cautioned his companion. He glanced back at Garth, "Okay...so what do you want?" he asked carefully. He could feel the cold barrel of the gun brush the back of his neck.

"Five million," Garth answered.

"Excuse me?" Victor asked.

"Give me five million American dollars, Victor, and I will let you see your fiance."

Victor gulped and sweet began to drip down his forehead. "I'm not sure where I can get that money."

"Don't play dumb, Victor," Garth frowned. "I'm sure you can find some way to get the money, can't you? You're a famous figure skater."

"And if I don't give you what you want..?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that; I'll kill your fiance. And I'm sure we wouldn't want that now, do we?"

Victor gulped again at hearing the threat.

"Okay. I'll give you what you want, but it may take some time."

Garth frowned as he considered this. He nodded a moment later and walked around to meet eyes with Victor.

"I'll give you 24 hours. If you don't pay me by tomorrow night...Let's just say Yuri's corpse will be at your feet."

Victor cautiously stood up and nodded. He began backing away.

"There is one other matter, Victor," Garth smirked at him. "You'll tell no one about this."

Victor hesitated, but knew he had no choice but to agree to Garth's demands. He frowned.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep quiet. But only if you promise you won't hurt Yuri."

Garth began to chuckle, "That depends on how well you cooperate, Victor."

* * *

Yuri moaned as he tried to regain consciousness. He was confused and had no idea where he was at first. All he knew for certain was that his throat was very dry. He tried to move, but only succeeded in flexing his fingers. He wanted to speak, but no words would come. He felt dizzy and his body ached terribly, like he had been struck by some heavy force.

It took a few minutes, but he succeeded in moving his arm. Something cold and heavy was wrapped around his wrists and ankle and he realized he was chained. That's right...he was still at Wong's estate, wasn't he? For a moment, he hoped all that had happened to him in the last week was nothing but a horrible dream. But it wasn't.

He had no idea why he felt so weak. Most likely Wong had given him some kind of strong drug to keep him quiet and asleep. He was tried of Yuri causing trouble for them and trying to escape, so why not drug him? It was convenient...for the criminals, anyway.

Yuri, however, was feeling awful and all he could think about was his drugged body. Why couldn't all this just stop? Why couldn't they just let him go? Why couldn't he see Victor, even if it was just once or for a little while?

He tried moving again, this time his legs. Eventually he was able to sit up, but not after until his strength began to return. Even though he was weak, Yuri tried to pull his hands free from the chains that held him. His efforts were in vain, his body was still much too weakened by the drugs. He didn't care and tried again, this time against the chain around his ankle. He was so sick of this! He was chained like an animal and treated as if he had no value! No...like a pet! He yelled in anger and frustration, he was so sick of this!

Wong entered the room a moment later and the look on his face showed he was clearly annoyed.

"How am I suppose to meditate with you making all this noise?!" he growled. "What is it going to take to get you to stay quiet?!"

He punched Yuri in the face, causing the skater to whimper.

"Now for the last time, SHUT UP!"

"No!" Yuri screamed. "I will never stop! Not until you let me go!"

Angry, Wong grabbed Yuri's arm and twisted it behind his back. Yuri cried out in pain and struggled. Wong wasn't finished and forced him to the floor. Yuri's bad shoulder caved in and a loud crack echoed. Yuri was in tears now, whimpering from the extreme pain.

Wong stood up with a frown, although he felt a sense of satisfaction.

"Now you'll be spending the next three months with a broken arm. Congratulations, Yuri. You've succeeded in...nothing, really."

He turned and left the skater alone again, mumbling about how the broken arm might keep Yuri quiet this time.

Yuri knew that fighting had been a risky gamble and now he was paying the price for it. Still, he couldn't take being here anymore. He wanted to be safe in Victor's loving arms. He wanted to be safe from all this. But for this first time, he felt alone and useless. There was nothing he could do. He tried and failed every time. He was tired of fighting, and for a brief moment, he wished death.

* * *

Edwards frowned as he looked over the facts of this crime. It was surely one of the biggest cases he was facing, and he knew for certain that Garth had to be behind it all.

He was investigating the ice rink due to several eyewitness claiming evidence that Garth had been around. But as he questioned the competing ice skaters, they only told him that they never saw Garth. However, two ice skaters were found victims of violent outbursts and one was nearly killed. The famous skater Jean was immediately taken to the hospital and it was unclear how bad his injuries were. The other skater, a late teenager by the name of Minami, was shaking hard and still appeared to be in great shock.

"Are you sure you didn't see this man tonight?" Edwards questioned Phichit. Phichit nodded. He was looking at the photo of Garth very carefully and frowned.

"He looks a lot like my friend Yuri Katsuki. But that's not right, Yuri wouldn't hurt a fly. Such a shame, though. He was disqualified when he didn't show to claim his gold medal. And now, after hearing this news that he almost killed JJ. I just don't believe it."

"Did you just say 'Yuri Katsuki'? Any idea what could have caused this...violent outburst?"

Phichit shook his head as he handed back the photo, "No, I'm sorry. I wish I could be more helpful."

"Thank you for your time," Edwards said , accepting the photo and writing down the information.

"He wasn't Yuri...," Minami mumbled. He was sitting a few feet away from them and overheard the conversation. He was still trembling, but he managed to look up at Edwards. "He wasn't Yuri..." he repeated a bit louder.

Edwards approached and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should take it easy, you've been through a lot."

"I know Yuri, and what that man did to JJ is something Yuri would never do!" Minami told him. Edwards could see that Minami wanted to talk and took a seat in front of him. "Please, tell me exactly what you saw."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: The Truth About Garth

Wong was working at his desk when Garth walked in, smirking proudly. Wong looked up and noticed his look.

"So you've returned. I assume everything went well by the look on your face?"

"Mostly," Garth nodded. "Of course, there was a minor setback."

"What kind of 'minor setback'?" Wong frowned. "Where are the skaters and Timothy? They didn't return with you?"

Garth's smile faded and he shifted from one leg to the other. "About that...I couldn't get the skaters out of there in time. The cops began to show. As for Timothy...he told Victor about our plan. I had to kill him."

Wong sighed and shook his head hopelessly.

"Not again, Garth," he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a headache coming on. "Good help is hard to find."

"Timothy was weak!" Garth defended his actions in the matter. "If I let him live he would have gone to the police. I hid the body, so far no one has found it."

"And what about Victor?"

"Don't worry about him. I made sure he promised to keep his knowledge of this crime confidential."

"You can't be too sure," Wong frowned with skepticism. "Unless he's watched, there's no telling what he'll do."

"I already took care of that," Garth nodded and crossed his arms. "I have a few of your servants watching him. If he's smart, he'll abide by our rules."

His eyes drifted to the documents Wong was looking at and oddly felt curious. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned with," Wong said as he stood up. He walked over to Garth and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Just make sure you succeed this time. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the last crime you tried to succeed at."

Garth swallowed nervously at the thought. Last time he tried to pull off a kidnapping he was caught and taken to prison. He wasn't going to let that happen again!

"And Yuri? Is he secure?" he decided to ask. Wong smiled.

"Don't be concerned. He's been behaving himself thanks to that drug you prescribed. Of course, he tried to fight back and I was forced to remind him how powerless he is. But he's doing well, aside from being drugged."

"Good, let's make sure he stays that way! The media knows I'm here now, and I'm...getting nervous."

"Nervousness is weakness, Garth. You know that," Wong frowned. "Relax, you have everything under control."

"Yeah..."

Wong noticed Garth looked a little tired and rubbed his head.

"You look exhausted, Garth. You should get some sleep. You deserve it."

"I suppose," Garth nodded. He pulled Wong's hand away and turned to leave.

"Sleep well, my little champion," Wong smiled again, his voice caring.

Garth walked out and a sense of pride came over him. He almost had everything.

As he began making his way towards his bedroom, he noticed a door left partly open and he was confused. That door lead to a room where Wong had warned him to never enter, although Garth never understood why.

He knew he should just ignore it and continue on, but he was curious and desperately wanted to know what was in that room. Maybe if he just took a peek, nothing in there could be that bad, right?

He cautiously entered the room and realized it was small with file compartments alined by each wall. This must be where Wong kept all his personal information, but why keep it a secret from Garth?

He noticed one of the file compartments open and walked over to take a look. He searched inside and found a document with his name on it. Could it be part of Wong's will? Or perhaps it contained personal certificates, like his training and birth certificate?

He took out the file and opened it. As he looked it over, he began to feel confused at what he was reading. There were a lot of pictures of him, of course, but the name 'Yuji' continued to show. He found his birth certificate and again the name appeared. His head began to swim with all this information and he felt even more confused.

"Finding something interesting, Garth?"

Startled, Garth turned around and saw Wong standing in the doorway. He didn't look pleased that Garth had entered the one room he was never allowed to enter and crossed his arms. Garth knew there was no point in coming up with an excuse.

"What is this file about? It has my name on it...but it doesn't make any sense."

Wong walked over and took the file from Garth. "You know better than to touch anything in this room."

"Just tell me what it means," Garth said, looking at him hard. Wong could tell he wanted answers.

"After all you've seen, there's no point in me hiding anything anymore." He put the file back into the compartment before turning to Garth again. He began rubbing the back of his head.

"How can I explain this...? You see, Garth, you're not really my son. Garth isn't your name, either. I had to change it after adopting you. I...don't know how to tell you this."

Garth was quiet as he took in the information so far. "Tell me. I can handle it."

"This is going to come as a shock to you. You're Yuri's twin brother."

Garth stared at him for a long moment, waiting for Wong to give some hint of a smile to indicate that he was only joking. Wong must have known what Garth was thinking. "It's no joke, Garth. I'm telling you the truth. You saw it on your birth certificate, didn't you?"

"You could have faked it...," Garth said, still trying to convince himself that all this was a trick. Wong, however, was unmoving and continued.

"Your parents were having difficulties at the time and they had to make a choice. At least, that's what I had been told before I agreed to adopt you. They wanted Yuri instead of you."

"That's a lie!" Garth yelled and pushed him against the wall. "It's all a lie! Tell me the truth, now!"

Wong didn't fight Garth back and accepted Garth's look of shock and anger.

"I understand how must feel with this information. I truly do, Garth." He looked into Garth's eyes with sincere apology. "I knew you always deserved the truth, but I never told you because I didn't want you to get upset. I didn't want you to live with that burden."

Garth's grip on Wong's shirt tightened, yet he did nothing. He at last let Wong go and hung his head, a shadow covering his eyes. Wong put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let this get to you, Garth. It doesn't make you who you are." He tilted Garth's head up to meet his eyes again. "You are my son. Nothing will change that."

Garth turned away and stepped back, "Just leave me alone." He turned away from Wong and left the room.

A sly smile began to appear on Wong's lips. He closed the file compartment and locked it. It was unexpected that Garth found out the truth, but now he hated Yuri more than ever. Wong couldn't wait to see what type of fun Garth planned next for his brother. He did lie a bit, but why tell Garth the whole truth?


	17. Chapter 17

Hey...ugh...so much school! How is everyone so far? Good? I am so overwhelmed between work and school lately! Anyway, I know I leave you all on the edge of your seat and you probably feel like this story really needs to move along. I know, I think that, too. But we're getting there. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do for the sequel. Anyways...here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Edwards Investigates Further

Victor was pacing across the hotel room in worry. Could he trust Garth to keep his promise about keeping Yuri safe? How was he going to be able to come up with all that money to save Yuri? He wasn't sure of anything. He wanted to go to the police, but he remembered Garth warning him about telling others about their conversation. This wasn't fair! Yuri didn't deserve any of this!

Makkachin watched his master pace the room. He understood that he was upset about something, probably what that Garth person had said. And Yuri, what happened to him? He disappeared ever since that criminal showed up. He had had Yuri's scent on him, too. He knew Garth had done something awful to Yuri, maybe that's why he distrusted him so much?

"It's no use...," Victor mumbled. "There is no way I could get that kind of money without suspicion. I can't tell anyone about Garth or Yuri either..."

He remembered what Timothy had said to him before dying in his arms. He had mentioned someone named Wong and Yuri being at his estate. If Victor could find out where the estate was, maybe he could come up with a way to rescue Yuri?

A knock on the door interrupted Victor's thoughts and he forced his worries aside for now as he answered the door, meeting the face of Edwards'.

"Good evening, Mr. Nikiforov," he smiled. "Do you mind if I come in and ask you a few questions?"

Victor's anxiety returned, of all the people he couldn't speak to right now!

"Sorry, now is not a good time..." he said as he tried to close the door.

"Don't be modest," Edwards continued to smile as he pushed open the door, practically forcing his way into the room. "I simply wish to ask your fiance some questions."

"He's not here," Victor frowned. "He went for a...walk."

"Really? Any idea where he went or when he'll be back?"

"No. He didn't say a thing to me." Victor tried closing the door again, but Edward's forced his way into the room.

"Odd...," Edwards said as he looked around the room. "Strange how you two are now keeping secrets from one another, isn't it?"

Victor said nothing and felt angry that this man entered the room without permission. After a minute of searching the room, Edwards concluded to himself that Yuri was not there. Victor noticed the commander clinch his jaw tightly and looked slightly annoyed.

"I hope this answers your question about my fiance's absence," Victor frowned as he opened the door as an invitation to leave. "If there is nothing more you need, goodnight."

Edwards glanced at Victor with a frown of his own.

"I understand that me barging into your hotel room was rude, but believe me, I have good reason to do so. Apologies, Mr. Nikiforov, but I must ask you some questions about tonight. Do you mind if we sit down and talk?"

Victor felt as if it didn't matter what he thought since Edwards had practically made himself at home anyway; but he gestured to the table.

The room was a little fancy since Yuri and Victor were considered VIPs and thus provided a bit more spacious room. The two men sat down at the small table and Edwards took out a notebook.

"Could you tell me what happened tonight at the rink, Mr. Nikiforov?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was there anything going on tonight that seemed out of the ordinary? For an example, your fiance acting out of character? Perhaps showing signs of aggression? Did he seem hostile towards anyone?" Edwards clarified.

"I didn't stay at the rink," Victor answered after a nervous swallow. "I kinda had a fight with him and decided to come back here to watch the competition. He seemed angry, but..."

"So you admit that he was...different?"

"Yes, but I figured he was just nervous..."

"And did he mention anything about sabotaging his fellow competitors?" Edwards interrupted him.

"Of course not!" Victor frowned, annoyed by the interruptions. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"So you don't know...?"

"About what?"

"Your fiance attacked and nearly killed the ice skater Jean-Jacques Leroy and locked Kenjirou Minami in a closet. We also found the body of a man who was working for Garth hidden outside the building. Any ideas what caused this violent behavior?" Edwards told him.

Victor stared at him in shock. He knew that this whole time he had been played by Garth, that Yuri was possibly hurt somewhere, that Timothy was the dead man Edwards was referring to. But being told that Garth had threatened the lives of two ice skaters was news to him. Garth was simply mad, that was the only explanation.

"I had no idea..."

"I'll ask you again, Mr. Nikiforov," Edwards said in a patient tone, but leaned forward a bit. "Do you know where Yuri Katsuki is? I have to question him about tonight and I fear he may not be whom you expect."

He had that much right, Victor thought, Garth wasn't whom he had expected for sure. He wanted to tell Edwards everything. He wanted Garth to get caught and go back to prison, leaving him and Yuri alone for good. But he kept his mouth shut. Even though he couldn't be sure if he was being watched by Garth, he couldn't take any risks. Not with Yuri's life on the line.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where he is. I last saw him at the rink and that was before I came back here."

Edwards studied Victor for a long time, and the Russian knew the officer didn't believe him fully. It was if he knew Victor was hiding something.

"Very well," Edwards nodded a moment later and stood up. "Thank you for your time."

As he began to make his way to the door, Edwards stopped and turned back towards Victor.

"You will inform me if he returns or if you see any suspicious characters?"

"Of course," Victor nodded.

When Edwards left the room, he quietly turned to two officers that were waiting outside for their commander's orders. "Watch him. Make sure he doesn't leave. If you see or hear anything about Garth's whereabouts, inform me at once."

"Sir!" the officers nodded and saluted.

* * *

"I already told you," Garth sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his temple. He was feeling a headache coming on as he spoke to the pilot Richard over the phone. "You'll get your share of the reward. I'll have it all by tomorrow night."

"You promised me you'd pay me after I delivered Yuri to China," Richard growled on the other line. "I've done that, nearly a WEEK ago! I'm growing tired of all this waiting around. If I've known you were going to make me wait this long, I never would have agreed to the job!"

"Watch your tongue, Richard!" Garth growled back. "If I said I'll pay you the moment I get the money, I will! You'll get your reward."

"I'd better," Richard grumbled and disconnected the call. Garth clinched his teeth. If Richard bothers him about his reward again, he'll get it for sure; in the back, that is. He reminded Garth of Timothy except instead of being a nervous wreak, Richard was impatient.

He glanced down at the drugged Yuri by his feet. The dehydrated and weak skater was exhausted and tranquilized. Perhaps Garth had given Yuri a bit too much drugs.

Looking at Yuri now, Garth hated him. To think that they were twin brothers and that their parents were responsible for keeping Yuri instead of him. He still had his suspicions about Wong claiming that he had always cared for him and that he had evidence to prove that it was true about him and Yuri. He could have faked the birth certificate, told him that their parents gave him up because they loved Yuri more. But it did explain why they looked so much alike, Garth had to admit. But what if that was a lie, too?

He wanted to tear Yuri apart limb from limb, but he forced himself to remain calm. He still rather keep Yuri alive, despite his anger towards him.

Garth crouched down beside Yuri and looked him over. He concluded that perhaps Yuri has suffered enough, at least for now anyway. Once Yuri will have his strength back, it will be time to put him to work. Yuri may not agree to skate for them in competitions, true, but Garth could still use him as his go-to Choreographer for the skating routines, and that was close enough.

He didn't trust Victor on getting the money in time, he had known it would be impossible for the man when he saw the older skater's shocked expression. Why keep his promise on letting Yuri go once he had the ransom money? A complete waste of effort! A slave, on the other hand, was something Garth could be content with.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time To Rescue Yuri!

Victor could not sleep that night, he was too worried for Yuri. He couldn't sit around and stress about what he couldn't do anymore, he had to find Yuri! Although he knew that if he was caught by Garth he could get himself killed, but he had to know if Yuri was okay. Perhaps it was just a gut feeling that he had to find Yuri now?

He wasn't sure if Edwards was still around, so he peeked out the small peephole and saw two policemen standing at the door. So he was being watched by Edwards after all.

Victor knew the only way for him to get out without the officers knowing was through the window. The room was on the first floor, so Victor was lucky he didn't have to climb out at a dangerous height. He quietly opened the window and glanced around before climbing out. Makkachin tried to follow, but Victor shook his head and pushed the poodle back into the room.

"Sorry, boy, not this time. I don't want you to get hurt while I look for Yuri. Stay here, okay?"

Makkachin whimpered in disappointment and rested his head on the window sill. He looked up at Victor with his sad, begging eyes. Victor forced himself to ignore his pet's look and carefully closed the window. He then turned and sprinted away from the building as the morning sun began to rise over the tall city buildings.

* * *

It was a little while earlier that morning when Yuri began to stir. The drugs were finally wearing off, although his body had little strength left. He was thirsty, hungry, and numb. What happened while he had been out?

After everything around him began to come into focus, he knew he was still a captive at Wong's estate. The familiar smell and feeling of the cold basement was proof enough for him. His arm was giving him pain again and he wished he could get some kind of pain reliever. He wanted to cry, although his tears would be dry due to no longer having fluids in his body. How long were they going to torture him like this?

He forced himself to move his good arm and tried to push himself up. He felt dizzy and disoriented. He struggled to keep his eyes open and focused. He glanced around the room and his eyes soon rested upon a flask. Desperate and hopeful, Yuri grabbed it and began to drink. He wanted to drink the water quickly, but forced himself to take frequent sips. After a few minutes, the flask was dry and Yuri felt some relief. Maybe now he could start thinking strait again and try to escape?

He stared down at the chain around his wrist and ankle as he rested himself against the wall. As much as he wanted to try breaking the chains again, he knew he was still much too weak to do so. He had no other choice but to wait this out, but at least he wasn't thirsty anymore.

He heard footsteps and glared towards the entrance as Wong entered the room. As weak as he was, Yuri prepared himself to fight his way out if he had to, even if it was going to kill him.

* * *

Victor asked the locals around the city if anyone had seen Yuri. He was given apologetic responses, but he expected that. Of course no one saw a glimpse of Yuri being kidnapped or walking about. But a few people did tell him where he could find Wong's estate, and that was good enough for Victor. Feeling hopeful, Victor thanked them and continued his search around the city. Following the directions he was given, Victor eventually found himself at the said estate.

It was huge and appeared to be innocent on the outside. But Victor knew that Yuri was was being held captive in there somewhere and he was going to find him and get him out!

According the the locals, Wong was one of the most richest people in the world and had connections in very high places. No one crossed him, and those that did suddenly disappeared...or they were killed.

Victor swallowed hard and exhaled deeply as he looked around for a way in. The large gates carried a 'W' in the center and the estate was surrounded by an iron fence. There was a palace-like garden around the estate and Victor couldn't help but wonder why Wong would be interested in helping Garth hide Yuri here. Did they have a connection no one knew about?

Victor noticed a few servants standing near the gate and they were armed. Wong needed guards posted at the gates? Was he expecting suspicious characters or maybe he was expecting other important aristocrats?

It would probably be best not to give anyone indication that he was here, so Victor searched for another way in. He stayed low as he surveyed the area, but could not find any other way in. There were no lose or broken bars and no way to dig without someone finding out. So how to get in?

Someone was walking by his hiding place and Victor dared to look. His eyes widened with shock as he saw the familiar face of Yuri.

He reached out and pulled Yuri behind the tree. They met eyes and Victor's eyes filled with tears.

"Yuri..."

"Victor? How did you..."

"Shh!" Victor hissed and covered his fiance's mouth. Two servants walked by and they waited until the servants left. Victor relaxed and removed his hand from Yuri's mouth.

"Are you alright, Yuri? What happened to you? Did Garth or Wong hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Victor. What are you doing here?" Yuri asked him. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him close.

"Never mind what I'm doing here. I'm just glad to see that you're alright! I was so scared and worried! Garth...he's insane!" He pulled away and held Yuri's face. "We have to leave this place."

"Y...Yeah..," Yuri nodded. "But how? He could be hiding anywhere. Wong, too."

"Don't worry," Victor smiled and held Yuri's hand tightly. "We'll find a way."

He stared into Yuri's eyes and leaned forward. Yuri did the same until their lips touched. The warmth of Yuri's kiss relaxed Victor as he ran his fingers through the Japanese's black hair. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's body again before pulling his lips away.

A slow smile appeared on Yuri's face as he put his fingers to his lips. He chuckled.

"Nice kiss. I can see why Yuri likes you."

Before Victor could react, the Japanese pinned him to the wall and took out a knife. Victor stared at the man in horror upon realizing who he was: Garth! He had been tricked again!

Victor hardly felt the knife's blade slightly brushing his neck without harming his skin. All he could do was stand there as Garth leaned close again. His hot breath made Victor tremble.

"So you want to see your fiance, do you? I can take you to him, Victor."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Yurio Searches for Answers

Garth held Victor's arms behind the skater's back as he pushed him forward into the basement. Victor saw Yuri laying hurt on the floor and gasped.

"Yuri!" he cried as he struggled to free himself. Garth's grip tightened, however, and he smirked.

"Not so fast, Victor. I believe we had an agreement?"

"I don't have the money!"

"No, of course you don't," Garth frowned. He didn't appear to be surprised by this. "That's bad news for both you and Yuri."

"I called the police!" Victor tried breaking free from Garth's grip again. "They'll be here soon!"

"You haven't called anyone, Victor," came a voice. Victor turned and saw a middle aged man leaning against the wall with Yuri beside his feet. "Stop bluffing."

Victor narrowed his eyes as he noticed the man. "You must be Wong, I assume?"

Wong smiled and bowed, "Guilty as charged."

"Victor..?"Yuri questioned and tried to sit up. Wong frowned and kicked him back down, causing Yuri to whimper in pain.

"Don't move!"

"Don't hurt him!" Victor glared. "Let him go, you don't need him anymore!"

"That's not true, Victor," Garth spoke up. "I still need him to choreograph my skating routines. Plus he can be useful as my servant."

"How long do you think you can keep this up? The police are looking for you, Garth. Two skaters know you're a fake, too!"

"That's true, but Wong and I both have connections in high places. We can find a way to prove my innocents. As for JJ and Miniami, they can easily be removed."

"You're both mad!" Victor yelled. "I don't know what either one of you are planning, but I'll find a way to put an end to it all!"

"You can't do anything!" Garth said as he pulled out his gun and knocked Victor on the back of the head. Victor fell to the floor unconscious.

"Victor!" Yuri screamed and quickly crawled over to Victor's side. Wong didn't stop him and smirked again. Yuri tried shaking Victor awake, but the older skater was out cold. Yuri turned to the two criminals with pure hatred and tears threatened to spill.

"You have no soul!"

"Glad you finally noticed," Garth chuckled as he put his gun back in it's holster. "Don't look at me like that, Yuri. At least you'll both be stuck down here together."

The two men left the skaters alone and Yuri continued to try to wake Victor. The older man was going to get a big and nasty bump on his head for sure after that hit. Yuri knew Victor wasn't dead, but he was lying so still that Yuri couldn't be so sure of himself.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky wanted answers! Last night had been a disaster with JJ being rushed to a hospital and the police showing up and causing panic among the skaters. What had been up with Yuri and why wasn't Victor with him last night?

He knew the hotel his two friends were staying at and decided he was going to pay them a visit and get to the bottom of it all. However, when he arrived, he noticed two officers standing outside of his friends' room.

"What's going on?" he asked them. The two officers gave no answer. Annoyed, Yuri frowned and tried again. "I need to speak to those two men in that room. Would you mind standing aside?"

"Sorry, sir," the younger officer said as he shook his head. "But we are under orders that no one is to enter or leave this room."

Although he knew these men were simply just doing their job, Yurio pushed himself past them and kicked at the door.

"VICTOR! KATSUKI! I demand to know what happened last night!"

"Hold on there!" the older officer frowned and put his hand on Plisetsky's shoulder. Yurio brush the officer's hand off and kicked at the door again. He was annoyed that no one was answering the door.

He tried opening the door, but it was locked of course.

"Sir, you are causing a disturbance," the younger officer frowned. "I must ask you to please leave!"

"MORANS! OPEN UP!" Yuri screamed. He gave one last hard kick at the door and managed to break it down.

No one was in the room, but Makkachin and the poodle appeared to be frightened. Yuri probably scared him with all the yelling. Once Makkachin knew it was only Yurio who barged in unannounced, the dog barked in alarm and rushed over to him.

Yurio wasn't much of a dog lover and a shiver ran down his spine as Makkachin approached. The dog licked at Yurio's hand before biting at his sleeve.

Yurio noticed Makkachin was concerned about something and knelt down.

The two officers searched the room, but there was no trace of Victor or Yuri Katsuki.

"That's odd," the older officer frowned. "He was here when Commander Edwards left."

Yurio frowned and was disappointed he couldn't speak with either of his friends. Makkachin then ran out the open door!

"Hey!" Yurio called. "Come back here!" He ran after Makkachin, leaving the two officers in the room.

"You think that dog went crazy?" the younger officer asked his partner.

"It was acting distressed about something. We better call the Commander, he'll want to hear this," the older officer said.

"By 'we', you do mean you, right?" the younger officer asked, indicating that he didn't want to be the one to tell their boss that they let Victor out of their sight.

* * *

Edwards had just grabbed a cup of coffee and was looking over the facts of this case again. Even though the coffee shop provided a calming atmosphere, he couldn't relax. Each answer he had received from the competing skaters lead to more questions and he had no idea whether he should trust Victor or not. He sighed as he glared down at Garth's picture, trying to put himself in the criminal's shoes.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. "What are you trying to do?"

He then pulled out a photo of Timothy Barnes and wished the lesser criminal was still alive to reveal the Garth's secrets. He was certain Garth killed Timothy, but for what reason? Did he find out about something he shouldn't, or did he threaten the older criminal about his authority? Whatever the case, Timothy was dead and Edwards will have to figure it out himself.

He looked out the window as he took a sip of his coffee. He had a funny feeling he was being watched, but who was watching him? Come to think of it, he's had that funny feeling ever since he left Victor and Yuri's hotel room last night. Maybe, whoever they were, will lead him to Garth?

He casually began putting away his notes and materials as if nothing was wrong and left the coffee shop. He thought he saw someone moving closer out of the corner of his eye, but continued walking away from the shop.

He approached his car and took out the keys. He put his materials in the car and shut the door. He quickly side stepped out of the way in time to see a man trying to grab him. Edwards grabbed the man's arm and pushed him down on the hood of his car.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The man didn't answer, which annoyed Edwards even more. "We don't have to fight if you just cooperate. How long have you been following me?"

The man continued to be silent, but Edwards knew it wasn't because he didn't understand the officer.

"Okay, fine. So you don't want to talk. You don't have to. Your body language will be proof enough."

He pulled the man up and looked directly into his eyes.

"Let me guess; you're a trained body guard? Or perhaps an assassin? Someone must have given you orders to follow me."

"Not you," the man told him.

"Then who?"

The man went back to silent mode, but Edwards had a funny suspicion.

"It's Garth, isn't it? He ordered you to follow someone. If not me, then someone who could spoil his plans, am I right?"

The man turned his gaze away and that alone was enough to tell Edwards that Garth was behind this attack.

"You're going to tell me everything. Starting now."

The strange man smiled and began to chuckle, "You don't scare me."

"Of course I don't, but Garth does. You're afraid he'll kill you if you tell me anything. You don't have to, but I can make you talk. So the choice is yours; but I can assure you won't be killed by me or my men if you tell the truth."

Edwards noticed the man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. The officer could tell the man was weighing his options, and Edwards hoped he would choose the truth.

* * *

Yurio was getting annoyed as he chased the poodle around the city. Why couldn't the mutt just slow down and come to Yurio whenever he called? By now he was certain something was wrong and the poodle was obviously searching for his master.

"I said 'come'!" he called for the last time. Makkachin finally stopped hearing Yurio's frustrated voice and tilted his head to the side as he waited for Yurio to catch up.

"About time you decided to stop," he mumbled as he approached the poodle. He reached out and grabbed Makkachin's collar, keeping a form grip so the dog wouldn't run off again. "Victor should really keep you on a leash more often. Aren't you suppose to be well trained?"

Makkachin wagged his tail and gave the skater a lick on the face. Yurio frowned.

"Don't try to make this up to me. It's still your fault for running off."

He looked around and noticed they were away from the main city and on a dirt path. Yurio looked down the path and saw an estate about a few miles ahead. Makkachin tried breaking free and running off again, but Yurio kept his grip firm.

"Take it easy! You can't just go running off onto some rich person's property."

But Makkachin's nose would never lie to him and it told him that both Victor and Yuri were nearby. Yurio figured this, too, judging by the dog's actions.

He also smelled smoke. He look down the path and saw the large house was on fire! But what was the reason?!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Fire Escape!

After leaving the two skaters in the basement, Garth frowned and showed concern.

"What if they escape? We can't leave them alone."

"That's true," Wong nodded. He rested his finger to his chin and looked to be in a thoughtful mood. "What to do..."

"They know too much now," Garth said, his voice sounding nervous. "I can't stay here all the time and watch them. As far as everyone is concerned, I'm Yuri Katsuki now."

"Quiet, I'm thinking," Wong growled.

Garth felt uneasy for an odd reason. He figured threatening Yuri's life would scare Victor enough that he would find a way to come up with the desired amount of money, not come for Yuri empty-handed. There was no more pretending anymore now that Victor knew what the two criminals have been planning. It was almost a shame, to be honest. But now both skaters will have to be killed. This whole crime had been a waste of effort!

"I may have something," Wong finally spoke a moment later. "What if some...accident...would befall our skaters?"

"What kind of 'accident'?"

"A fire."

"Are you suggesting we burn down the estate?" Garth asked, his eyes narrowing. "It's too risky. The police could still trace it back to us."

"Can they? Wong questioned, looking smug. "They can't trace the ones who did it if they can't catch them, correct? Besides, an important man like me would have no reason to burn down his own home. The police will try to trace the crime onto someone else."

Garth tried to understand Wong's reasoning, but he still felt it would be risky. "What about the servants? They'll tell the police everything and then we'll get caught...unless.."

"Unless they were victims, as well. At least that rids us of two skaters who know our secret."

Garth began to smile at seeing this vision. "Yes...it might work."

It was a good plan and they were certain it was going to work. However, a realization came to mind that made Garth want to second guess the whole idea.

"What will we do if they do a DNA test on Yuri's body and find out it is him? I would still be a wanted man."

"Don't you remember the lesson I've always taught you, Garth?" Wong smirked. "'If you find yourself stuck, you make another loop-hole'. You can skate under your birth name and let the world know your secret."

Garth hesitated. Maybe that will work, but then that will cause confusion and more questions about his past he didn't know. They will ask him why Yuri or their family never mentioned him. He could get away with it, but Edwards knew who he was. There's always a chance that he'll tell others about Garth. He could kill Edwards, but that doesn't mean others will find out about the criminal.

Wong noticed Garth's hesitation and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have connections, Garth. We can start anew."

"Yeah...maybe."

* * *

Edwards was growing impatient. The servant Garth hired to watch Victor was standing firm.

"Tell me!" Edwards insisted. "What is Garth planning, and where is he keeping Yuri Katsuki?!"

The man gave no answer and Edwards punched him in hopes of forcing an answer. Yet, he continued to say nothing. Edwards growled.

"Alright, if you won't say anything then I have no other choice then to place you under arrest." He took out a pair of handcuffs and place them on the man's wrists. He shoved him into the car and took the man to the police station.

Upon arriving, Edwards ordered a few of his assistants to interrogate the man. As they took the hired servant inside, Edwards noticed a man speaking with an officer about something. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation:

"I know you don't believe me, but I know who Garth is. I took part in helping him sneak Yuri Katsuki into the country. I don't know what he plans to do, but he never held up his end of the bargain. Just let me have a few minutes with you."

"It's as we've told you, sir. We need proof that what you say is true. We can't just go chasing after every rumor about one man," the officer told him.

"I have information regarding a criminal and a missing person! That should be worth hearing!"

"Alright, we'll look into it," the officer told him. He noticed Edwards walking by and smiled with relief. "Sir, thank goodness you're here!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Edwards asked them. Before the officer could say a word, the angry man spoke up.

"I'm trying to let you all know that I know the criminal Garth and that I took part in helping him kidnap the ice skater, Yuri Katsuki! I know what he planes to do with him and I have an idea of where he could be!"

Edwards was surprised by this new information. If what he was being told was true, then he may not need to interrogate Garth's hired servant.

"It will be a big help if you share with me what you know. What's your name?"

"Richard. Garth hired me to use my plane and bring both him and Katsuki to this country. There was a promised price, of course, but Garth never held up his end of the bargain."

"So you came here to tell us his secrets as a form of revenge?" Edwards guessed.

"Commander Edwards!" someone yelled. Edwards turned and frowned as the two men he had left to keep an eye on Victor approached.

"What are you two doing here? I gave you direct orders to watch Katsuki and Nikivorov!"

"Apologies, Sir," the younger officer saluted. "But he somehow escaped his room without either one of us knowing."

"We tried contacting you, but you didn't answer," the older officer told him. "We figured you would return here."

"And you haven't found him?!" Edwards asked, anger and fear in his voice. "Do you realize that his life could be in danger?! His fiancé could very well be Garth!" He turned to Richard and gestured for him to follow.

"Looks like our mission has turned into a search and rescue operation. Please, tell me everything that you know about Garth's plans while we search the city. I'm sure Nikivorov couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Yuri smelled smoke and he realized that a fire had started somewhere in the house. Feeling worried, he tried again to wake Victor. The Russian moaned in pain, but soon regained consciousness.

"Victor!" Yuri cried with relief and wrapped his arms around him. "I was so worried! Are you all right?"

"I think so," Victor answered as he rubbed his head. He whimpered as he felt the bump on his head. "What happened? Where are Garth and Wong?"

"I don't know," Yuri answered with the shake of his head. "But we should probably get out of here. I smell smoke and the house may be on fire!"

Hearing that made Victor focus more. "We have to get you out of here!" He took hold of the chains around Yuri and tried to pull them apart.

"I've tried that already," Yuri said in disappointment. "It won't break lose that way."

Victor growled in annoyance. Those blasted criminals sure don't like to make things easy! He looked around for a key or something that could break the chain. There was nothing, not that that was much of a surprise.

The room began to increase in temperature and the two men began to sweat as they worked on escape. Yuri noticed fire coming from the ceiling and he pushed Victor out of the way of falling debris. Victor noticed a lamp and a spark of hope gave him an idea.

He picked up the lamp and smashed it open. He then turned to Yuri and poured the remaining oil over the skater's ankle and wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Yuri asked in a panic. "If that stuff gets a taste of flame, I could lose my arm and leg!"

"Just trust me, Yuri," Victor said. "I know what I'm doing."

Yuri knew he could trust Victor, but the chance of getting on fire made him panic and he shivered. The smell of the oil was unpleasant, too.

"Okay, Yuri," Victor said once the last bit of oil was poured over the younger skater's wrist. "Start pulling, and pull hard!"

Yuri obeyed and began trying to pull his hand free. At first, it seemed as if Victor's plan on getting Yuri free was hopeless.

"Come on," Victor mumbled desperately. "Keep trying, Yuri."

Yuri had his doubts that slipping himself out of these chains would be successful, but he tried again for Victor's sake. His wrist began to slowly get lose until finally he was free.

Victor smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Yuri in glee.

"It worked! It worked! Come on, let's get your leg free now!"

Debris fell everywhere and the basement was soon covered in flames. Yuri and Victor began coughing as the room began to suck out the oxygen in the air.

"We're not going to get out in time!" Yuri began to panic again. "We're going to die here!"

"No! We won't, Yuri!"

"But this is hopeless! This is taking too much time! Leave me, Victor! You can't save us both!"

"Yuri!" Victor choked and held Yuri's face in his hands, forcing the Japanese to look at him. "Forget about everything around us! I'm not going to let you die, I promise! We're going to get you free and we're going to escape!"

Yuri looked into his eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Okay..."

They worked together at the chain holding his ankle and Yuri kept his focus on Victor. He didn't feel so scared anymore. It took a little longer than expected, but Yuri's ankle was free.

The air was getting thinner and the two men coughed violently as they searched for any sign of escape. Victor noticed a window and pointed to it. Yuri could only nod in understanding as he choked. Their faces were covered in ash now.

Victor helped Yuri over to the window and realized that he was too big to get through. But maybe Yuri can. Realizing this, Victor smashed open the small window with a chair without hesitation. He turned to Yuri and held him close. He was going to have to let him go, but at least he will be free.

Yuri noticed a hint of sadness in Victor's eyes. Before he could waste another breath, Victor pressed his lips to Yuri's and kissed him passionately. Yuri had never felt Victor kiss him this way before and it felt odd. Victor pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that before getting you out of here."

Before Yuri could question Victor an what he meant, Victor hoisted Yuri up and the Japanese climbed out. He struggled a bit, but he managed to get through and his lungs stung. He lied on the grass and coughed as Oxygen returned to his lungs. He then turned back towards the window, hoping Victor will follow.

"Come on, Victor! Hurry! Get out!"

"I can't...," Victor struggled to say before coughing again. "I won't fit. You have to go on without me, and get as far away as you can!"

Yuri didn't move and tears began forming in his eyes. Leave without Victor? He couldn't do that!

"No, I won't leave you!" Yuri said, his lips quivering. He held Victor's hand tightly. "I'm going to stay here and die with you."

"Don't be stupid!" Victor frowned, although his eyes were swelling with tears as well. "All that matters to me is that you're safe!"

"And all that matters to me is you!" Yuri yelled. Victor was at a lost for words, but Yuri continued. "Please, Victor. Don't make me leave you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you. I'd be miserable!"

Victor was a little mad that Yuri was choosing to stay with him, but he also felt glad that he was staying. He returned the grip and managed a smile. His vision was starting to fade now and he had little breath left.

"Thank you, Yuri. I'm happy...I'm happy with you..."

His grip loosened and he collapsed to the basement floor, unable to stay conscious any longer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Fire Escape! Pt2

While Yurio struggled to keep Makkachin back and away from the inferno house, he could hear fire trucks and ambulances approaching from the road.

"It's about time...," he mumbled. The fire was huge now, and Yuri Plesiskey wasn't sure if it would be possible to put it out. He was also worried for his friends. Were they inside that building? He shivered at the thought as a sense of fear began to engulf him. He never felt so afraid for the lives of his two friends before.

He tied Makkachin to a tree to prevent him from running off and found himself looking into the dog's sad eyes. He wasn't sure what to say to calm the poodle.

A police car appeared on the road and shortly came to a stop. Two men stepped out, but they were glaring at the fire and had not yet noticed the young skater.

"Are you sure this is Wong's estate?" the officer asked his passenger. The man with him nodded.

"I'm positive it is. But I wonder what caused the fire?"

"Whatever happened, we should help out wherever we can. Be sure to keep a lookout for Garth, too."

Yurio frowned. This was getting more weird than he originally thought. He recognized the officer, though he wasn't glad to see him.

Yurio mumbled to himself, "Grr, it's that annoying guy from the rink! Is he still looking for that stupid criminal?"

Like all the other competing skaters that came to China in an attempt to win the gold medal, Yurio was questioned about Yuri Katsuki's 'unusual behavior' by Edwards. The questions the policeman had questioned him with a few days ago was still fresh, hateful memory. Yurio figured the criminal wasn't his concern. Why should it be? Criminals are usually caught and taken back to prison all the time, so he had never bothered to answer all the asked questions Edwards had annoyed him with.

Edwards glanced in Yurio's direction and he didn't look too happy to see the Russian punk either.

"Yuri Plisekey, was it? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Yurio pouted with a rude tone in his voice, "Maybe I decided to go for a walk?"

"Have you seen any suspicious characters lately?" Edwards asked him, ignoring the Russian's rude comment. "Or have any idea how the fire got started?"

"I don't even have answers to my own questions!"

Makkachin was tugging hard at his leash and it caught their attention. Edwards frowned again.

"Isn't that Ninkiforov's dog?"

"Yeah, but the stupid mutt has been dragging me around everywhere and acting crazy," Yurio told him, surprisingly in a calmer tone. "I thought he was better trained."

Makkachin started barking again and gave his leash one final tug before breaking free from his leash. He ran off towards the burning house, eager to find Victor and Yuri. Shocked and annoyed, Yuri started to run after him.

"Don't be crazy!" Edwards yelled as he held onto Yurio's shoulder. "It's much too dangerous to get closer to the house!"

Yurio brushed the officer's hand off him and ran after Makkachin. Whatever the risks, he had a gut feeling Makkachin knew where he was running off to.

* * *

Yurio lost sight of Makkachin in the fog of smoke and forced his eyes to look for any sign of clearing. He had no knowledge of how close he was to the house or where he was. He saw shadows and squinted to see who it was. As he got closer, he noticed the shadows take shape of two men fighting one another and one of the men was choking the other.

The smoke cleared a bit and Yurio could not believe what he was seeing. Two Yuri Katsukis! It didn't make any sense. He remembered the picture Edwards had shown him a few days ago and knew one of those men had to be the wanted criminal. But it was hard for him to tell which Katsuki was his friend.

"Hey! Katsuki!" Yurio screamed, getting the attention of the two men.

"Y...Yurio," the Katsuki on the ground said as he glanced in his direction. The other Katsuki, whom Yuri expected was the criminal Garth, smirked at him.

"Yuri Pliseky, so nice that you decided to join us. I was just about to kill Yuri now that his fiance's dead. Want to watch?"

"He's not dead!" Yuri Katsuki yelled as he fought to remove Garth's hands from his throat. Garth leaned close to him and squeezed a bit tighter. His nails dug into Yuri's throat and the skater whimpered in pain.

"He's as good as dead, and you know it! Don't worry, though, I'll make sure you'll see him again in the afterlife."

Yurio couldn't stand there and let Garth choke Yuri to death and pulled him off. Yuri gasped for breath as Yurio and Garth met eyes. Garth smirked in a way that made Yurio oddly furious.

"I get it. So you're going to help Katsuki now, after he stole your glory and your chance at having Victor acknowledge you?"

Yurio's lower eyelid twitched, "What?"

"Wouldn't you rather see them both dead after everything they did to you?" Garth specified. "They made you look like a fool countless times."

"Don't listen to him, Yuri!" Katsuki said weakly as he rubbed his throat to soothe the pain from being choked. "He just wants you to doubt yourself and join him."

Yurio's hand was gripping Garth's shirt tightly, but he did nothing. Garth continued.

"You know what I'm saying, don't you? That's why you can't find a reason to hit me."

Yurio smirked and delivered a violent blow to Garth's face before the criminal could react. "'Can't find a reason to hit you', you say? Listen here, Garth, the only one who's making both the little piggy and Victor pay is me! I don't need your help to do it either!"

Garth wiped away the blood that began to drip down the side of his mouth and glared back at the Russian with pure hatred.

"I thought you of all people would understand what it means to be pushed to the sidelines while others get everything! You don't even know why I want to kill my brother!"

There was a deathly silence in the air, both from Yurio and Yuri. Yuri was recovered from choking now and stared at Garth in complete shock.

"W..what are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you don't know, either?" Garth's smirked returned as he stood up and brushed himself off. "It appears we've both been lied to our whole lives."

Both Yuris' were in complete shock, although Pliseky figured it was just a trick. He balled his fist and was about to give Garth another satisfying punch when a loud bark filled the air. It was Makkachin and he appeared out of the smoke, snarling at Garth. Garth reached for a gun, but he remembered he didn't bring one with him before leaving the burning building. He gulped and began backing away cautiously with his arm held up in front of him.

"Easy there, Spot."

Makkachin barked viciously and gave Garth a good, solid bite on the criminal's leg. Garth cried out in agony as the poodle's sharp teeth dug into his skin. Yuri was still shocked by Garth's information of them both possibly being brothers, but Yurio took Garth's distraction as an advantage and rushed to Katsuki's side.

"We have to get out of here now that Garth is distracted!"

"But...Victor?" Katsuki questioned as he glanced back to the area where he had last seen his fiance. There was black ash and smoke coming out of the small window where he had crawled out off. However, there was still no sign of Victor. "Victor!"

"It might be too late!" Yurio told him as he wrapped his arms around Katsuki to prevent the older skater from getting hurt. "What if Garth is right? What if he's already dead?"

"No!" Yuri screamed. "I refuse to believe that!" He refused to move and fought against Yurio's grip.

Even though they were not trapped in the burning house, the smoke engulfing them was still making it difficult to breathe and even Yurio began coughing.

"Katsuki, don't be an idiot! We can't stay here any longer!"

"I'm not leaving Victor!" Yuri cried. He choked and collapsed to the floor unconscious a moment later.

"You loser!" Yurio growled before wrapping his hands under Katsuki's armpits in an attempt to pull him away from the deadly smoke.

Makkachin's whimper of pain filled the air and Yurio noticed Garth had finally managed to get the poodle off him. He turned back to Yurio and advanced towards him.

"Looks like it's just you and me now!"

A gunshot filled the air and the two turned to see Edwards appear in the fog of smoke. Garth growled, but he knew he had no one to back him up this time.

"I think you've had enough so called playtime, Garth! You are cornered now and are outnumbered." He pointed the gun at Garth. "Now put your hands up and don't move!"

Garth knew this was the end of his hopes of achieving his dreams and it irked him. He clenched his jaw, but obeyed. Edwards nodded and approached Garth cautiously before grabbing his wrist.

"Good choice. Now you're going to do me a favor, Garth, and you're going to help me whether you want to or not."

Garth wanted nothing more than to kill Edwards, Yurio, Makkachin, everyone. But it was over for him, he knew that. He sighed and nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to help me retrieve Victor Nikiforov and we're going to get these skaters out of here. Understood?"

Assisting Edwards was more like a chore to Garth, but his smirk returned.

"Whatever you say, chief."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, everyone! It's the final chapter! How did you enjoy the story? Please let me know in the comments!

* * *

Chapter 22: Happy Endings?

Faint beeping was the first sound Yuri Katsuki heard. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as his eyes began to flutter open. He was staring at a tiled ceiling and he could feel something covering his face. His body ached and he lifted his arm to remove the oxygen mask from his face. He sensed someone watching him and he turned his gaze to meet the young eyes of Yurio.

"It's about time you woke up...," the Russian said with his usual pout.

"Yurio...? Where are we?"

"In a hospital," the Russian told him in a patient tone. "After you passed out Edwards showed up and arrested Garth. It took all three of us to get both you and Victor out of there."

"Victor? Where is he?!" Yuri yelled in panic and sat up. He looked around until he noticed Victor asleep in the bed beside Yuri's. Yuri smiled with relief. "So he's alive..."

"Barely," Yurio frowned. "No thanks to that criminal Garth."

Victor looked almost as bad as Yuri did and he too was wearing an oxygen mask. He looked weak and exhausted. Yurio noticed Yuri staring at Victor with a sorrowful look.

"By the way," he growled a pointed a finger at Yuri. "You're heavy! You're lucky I was strong enough to carry you on my own!"

"Thanks, Yurio...," Yuri said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," the Russian said with a careless wave. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you. This doesn't change the fact that I still hate you."

"Really," Yuri turned to him with a smile. "Thank you."

Yurio blushed and found himself staring at Yuri. He turned and shrugged. "Whatever.."

Yuri could tell that the younger skater cared about both him and Victor, even if the punk didn't want to admit it. His smile faded a moment later.

"What about Garth?"

"That guy is being sent back to prison," Yurio told him without any hint of sarcasm or scowl in his voice. "Edwards promised that he wouldn't bother anyone again, especially you two. As for that guy Wong, no one knows where he went."

Yuri nodded, "I see."

They could hear Victor stirring awake and the two younger men smiled, relieved that he was okay. Victor looked around the room in confusion, but he smiled when his eyes met the younger skaters. Yuri tried getting out of the bed to hold Victor, but Yurio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful. The doctors hand to pump out the remaining drugs that Garth and Wong have given you. You should take it easy."

Yuri was disappointed, but he nodded and obeyed. He'll hold Victor soon enough. An overwhelming feeling came over him and his eyes filled with tears. He was surrounded by his friends and he knew that he was finally safe from both criminals.

"YURI!" screamed a young voice. The bedroom door burst open and Minami stared at Yuri in disbelief. His eyes told him that it was probably Garth, not his idol. But in his heart, he knew that wasn't true. He ran to Yuri's side, wrapping his arms around the older skater's waist.

"It really is you! Oh, Yuri! I was so scared!"

Yuri smiled again and had to admit that he was glad to see the fanboy. He ruffled Minami's hair.

"I'm sorry about what Garth did to you and JJ."

"None of that was your fault, Yuri!" Minami shook his head and squeezed Yuri tighter. "What's important is that you're you this time and okay!"

"Geez, let the guy breath already!" chirped a familiar voice. Everyone turned their attention to the door and saw a man leaning on crutches, but the smile was famous and fit for only one skater; JJ.

The Canadian 'Ice King' limped in, but was determined to make the most of the situation-despite his injuries.

"Don't look so surprised," he said in his usual proud and boastful voice. "It'll take more than these injuries to kill the King!"

The five laughed, relieved that all their troubles were over. But Yuri couldn't help but remember what Garth had said to Yurio before passing out: "I thought you of all people would understand what it means to be pushed to the sidelines while others get everything! You don't even know why I want to kill my brother!"

A brother! Could it be true?! Surely his parents would have told him, or even his sister Mari. Yet, Garth's words rang in his ears again and again.

* * *

Back in America, Edwards escorted Garth through the prison entrance doors. The criminal was handcuffed and he could feel the commander's firm hold on his forearm. A prisoner was mopping the floor and he smirked when he noticed the two walk in. Garth recognized him immediately and growled silently. How he wished he could tear that man apart!

The prisoner paused for a moment as he met eyes with Garth. "Well, well, well, look who's back! It's been quiet without you around. Tell me, did little Garth get what he always wanted?"

Hearing the mock in the other prisoner's voice struck a nerve and Garth lunged toward him with an angry shout.

"Garth, calm down!" Edwards frowned, holding him back with a firm grip on his arm. He looked between Garth and the prisoner before glancing at the polished floor.

"Keep up the good work, Marcus. It looks almost as good as new. But maybe if you've spent a little less time chitchatting, you might get your work done more quickly," Edwards advised with a patient smile.

Marcus chuckled with sarcasm and dipped the mop into the bucket. "Of course, Sir. Thanks for reminding me how important polished floors are." He resumed his work, but not without giving Edwards and Garth one last smirk. "Have a nice day, Commander. You, too, Garth."

Edwards could see the look of annoyance Garth held as he glared at Marcus. He carefully pulled Garth's arm, forcing the criminal to follow him.

"Come along, Garth. You'll have plenty of time to chat with your old friends after you get settled."

Garth huffed, but he decided he'll make Marcus grovel at his feet later. Not like he would be allowed to fight Marcus anyway.

Edwards took Garth to his new prison cell and removed the handcuffs before nudging him inside. Garth looked around the room for minute and noticed the room had only a cot, a sink, and toilet. He turned to Edwards with a look of disapproval. "Not as homey as my last cell. Tell me, Edwards, how long am I going to stay cooped up in here?"

"That is entirely up to you," Edwards told him. "If loneliness becomes too much for you to handle, you could always join the other prisoners in their activities."

"Sorry, I'm not one for writing a journal about my feelings or painting a pretty rainbow to calm my nerves. I won't be frolicking or planting flowers, either."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Garth. You might actually enjoy it."

"It sounds so exciting. I can't wait," Garth said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "I'd rather stay alone in my cell and plot my next escape."

"Sounds a bit boring. Especially since I will be personally keeping an eye on you to make sure you behave. So, looks like we're both going to be having a lot of fun."

Garth made no response as he sat down on the cot and rested his hand to his cheek. Edwards could tell Garth was not happy with his new living conditions. Edwards sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Listen, Garth. I may be able to offer you a choice, but it all depends on what you decide for yourself. You won't ever be allowed to leave prison, but making an effort to change your ways can prevent you from being put on Death Row. If you want help, you can just ask me since we'll be spending a lot of time together. Maybe it won't be so bad, and you'll grow to enjoy my company. Maybe we'll even have a shot at being...acquaintances?"

"You mean you want us to be buddy-buddy with each other?" Garth frowned with disgust.

"I only want to offer you another chance," Edwards told him. "Call it your last chance at redemption, if you will."

Garth was quiet as he glared at Edwards. Edwards waited for an answer, but sighed again a moment later when he received no answer.

"I'll bring you your dinner in a little while, if you're hungry? In the meantime, try to figure out what you can do to improve yourself while you're here."

He closed the door and Garth heard the keys lock him in. Edwards' footsteps faded as he walked away from the door. Garth hugged his legs as he took in all that Edwards had told him. Why on Earth should he change who he is? Give up being a criminal and turn over a new leaf? Surely Edwards' knew it wasn't going to be easy, not with him! He won't yield to being friendly and weak, not even if Edwards begged him!

Garth could hear another prisoner in the cell beside his, crying silently. Oh, lucky him! His neighbor was a sobbing scoundrel! He tried to ignore the crying from the other man, but it made Garth think about how he felt when his idol ice skater died. But worst of all, it made him think about what Wong had told him about the Katsuki's being his family. A hurt feeling swelled in his chest at the thought and he hated it!

Why did his parents chose to keep only Yuri and not him? Why did they give Yuri everything and never even bother to come looking for Garth? Why did Wong keep the truth from him? Did the Chines man ever love him at all?

He sniffled and felt a tear falling down his face. He was crying? He had not cried in years, so why now? He wiped away the tear and growled in aggravation. He buried his face in the pillow, wishing everything could just go away. That stupid neighbor of his made him think and feel! How humiliating!

The End


	23. Author's Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES

For those of you interested in reading my personal notes of this story, I really wanted to discuss my reasons behind writing this story and what my future plans for the sequels are.

You're probably wondering why I wrote this story and why I titled it 'Criminals on the Ice'. I began writing this story around December of last year and it was during this time I had found my true calling as a writer. For the longest time I did not know what my major for college was going to be. It wasn't until I explored Journalism more that I realized this was the degree I wanted to major in.

How this story got started, however, is pretty interesting. For a long time I wanted to write a YOI story, but I had no idea what type of story I was going to write. Since the anime is focused around the sport of ice skating, this was harder for me to do because I'm really not one for sports. Yet, I was begging to write a few Yuri on Ice stories. When the idea did come to me, it was through a music inspiration from a recent favorite movie of mine; Muppets Most Wanted! If you have not watched the Muppets growing up, please do so. It is very entertaining!

Listening to the soundtrack on Youtube one night made me think, 'hey, what if I made this into a story? I've been wanting to do something for YOI lately'. Of course I could not make this exactly like the movie, but the idea that someone should kidnap Yuri and try to impersonate him would not leave my thoughts. The more I thought that it might work, the more I was eager to write about it. No longer able to contain my thoughts anymore, I sat down and immediately began to write.

What was I going to call it, though? Whenever I start writing a new story or new chapter, I write the title after I finish the story or chapter. This is because as I write, the ideas come to me and a certain word or sentence I put in the story might make me think of a better title. With this story, I wanted the word 'Ice' in it somewhere since this is focused on the sport and anime. I knew I wasn't going to be describing the actions on the ice very well since I'm not big on sports, but it was something I wanted to try out. All in all, I think I did well in regards to the chapters that talked about the sport. As for the rest of the title, it involved criminals kidnapping Yuri and taking his place. 'Criminals on the Ice' just felt like a fitting title.

As far as grammar goes, I'd say my writing started out well, but I had greatly improved as I continued on. This was thanks to my English instructor during the Spring semester. It was through her help I understood how to write sentences more properly and she's now a good friend of mine!

There were a lot of surprises too as the story continued on. Some of these I had not planned and somehow landed on paper. The two that surprised me the most were the moments when Timothy died and Garth finding out his true identity.

Originally, Garth was going to be just a simple criminal who happens to look like Yuri. Whenever a friend would ask me what he looks like, I'd tell them that he's pretty much Yuri with an attitude. I wasn't going to make him Yuri's 'supposed long lost brother', but it happened as the story progressed. I was oddly growing attached to the criminal as well.

As for Timothy, I can't say it was sad to let him go the way he did. I have never written a story that involved such an awful death, but it seemed this was the only way he could get away from Garth completely. If he was going to die, however, I wanted him to die doing the right thing. Although these were some of the only moments when I didn't know what would happen, they certainly were not the scariest.

Chapter three gave me chills and I was trembling! I had never written about kidnapping before and I felt Yuri's fear as he realized he was Garth's captive. I wanted Yuri to escape as much as he wanted to, and I honestly didn't know how he was going to in the beginning.

I wanted Victor to show his affection for Garth since he assumed he was Yuri by his looks. I was going to make Garth be affectionate too to keep up the charade, but it just wouldn't happen. Garth has zero interest in Victor and only pretended to love him for money and show.

Then there was Wong. Although I revealed he's Garth's adoptive father, I still have not yet explained why. Originally, he was just a sidekick and underling of Garth, but then making him the surrogate father and trainer of Garth lead to me revealing that Garth wasn't who he thought he was.

There were some ideas I was going to put in chapter 18, but then I decided against it. It didn't feel right to reveal situations or events that will end up confusing everyone, so they had to be put away with for now. One situation I had a problem with, however, was how was I going to have Victor and Yuri escape? I honestly did not know what I was going to do until I got the idea from a book I was reading about the Great Chicago Fire. The descriptions in the book display a mental picture on how the main character was struggling to get out of a burning building. I had my answer by then that it had to be a fire. I was eager to write about it, but I had to write a few chapters ahead the fire escape chapters in order for the story to make sense.

One pleasant surprise happened while I wrote the story. I realized I had fallen in love with Yuri Katsuki and I became obsessed with him. I watched the anime more and looked more into his characteristics. He's my baby now{Don't judge!}, and I can't wait for more of the show to come out. I'm in love with the Youtuber Yuurivoice and I hope he make more about Yuri eventually. Akiradubs is great with Yuri's voice too, I honestly thought it was Josh at first!

It was a fun and exciting experience writing this story and I hoped you all enjoyed it as well. There were times while I wrote this story that my ideas for sequels began to emerge in the back of my head. But I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen next now that the story has ended in a cliff hanger. Well, that's actually where I need your help. I have several ideas and no idea which one to do next! Some of these stories I feel might be best used as a separate story or series. Please don't hesitate to PM or comment on which one is your favorite:

1} Wong has been a thorn in the Katsuki family's side, and he is eager to force them to sell the hot springs, but why? What started all this? Why has this been a secret from Yuri and Garth since birth?

2} Wong manages to turn back time a few years and makes Garth the figure skater that inspired Victor. Unfortunately, only Yuri seems to be aware of this change and seeks to turn everything back to normal. This will be my first story regarding time travel if I do this.

3}Now that Garth has been taken to prison, Victor and Yuri try their best to recover from the last few weeks. But then Commander Edwards appears on their doorstep and asks them to raise Garth's son! This story kinda feels like a separate series since it will be about Victor and Yuri's struggles as parents. Garth's son will also be growing up, too, so this will involve his struggles.

4} The last story I have planned is shortly after Garth's imprisonment, Yuri and Victor celebrate their anniversary. Yuri is again kidnapped, but this time it's by Garth's group. They believe Yuri is Garth, and in order for Yuri to survive he'll have to act like Garth too. Yuri is unsure what he should do and he suspects one of Garth's men might be secretly planning to take control of the group.

That's all I wanted to discuss with you all and I look forward to writing more exciting YOI stories! Thanks for sticking with me until the end and see you next time!


End file.
